What would have happened
by DragonDriscoll
Summary: SSDrwh0's old abandoned story has been adopted and will be continued by me. Keima never met Elise and has reality to thank for the worlds bugs as he continues his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Keima's New and Unwanted Friend

Keima grumbled, feeling his head aching. The pain reminded him of his teacher smacking him hard. A huge bump emerged out of his head. His face swelled, like an agitated puffer fish. To comfort his pain, he spent most of his time playing his PFP. The rugged wooden bench Keima sat on comforted his small weak butt. His glasses shined, reflecting from the bright backlight inside the screen. His eyes possessed a god-like spirit inside. A ghostly spirit emerged out of the broom lying next to him, beckoning him to carry out his punishment. Feeling annoyed, he briefly lowered his arms and stared at the broom.

"You think you can mock me?"

He lifted his arms, levelling the PFP to his head. His eyes shifted focus.

"I am the capturing god! I need not to supply reality's demands!"

He rapidly tapped the PFP buttons, using all his energy to complete his game. Suddenly, his face became filled with awe, staring at a cute girl. Her luscious opal eyes widened, revealing much of her beauty. Her light blue hair swivelled around.

"Kawai-iiiiiiiii!"

Keima's drool flowed out of his mouth. His eyes glimmered. His hands formed goose bumps. A smirk appeared on his face.

"This is one of the best games I have ever played!"

Keima wiped the drool off his face. He grabbed his bag from the bench and opened it up. His smirk disappeared.

"Crap, I forgot to bring in those new games from yesterday..."

Just as he re-zipped his bag, he noticed a male student walking towards him. The spikes on his black hair pointed towards the ground. Some were placed on the sides. The male student waved his lanky right arm at him, showing him no harm. His brown eyes somehow shined. The huge smile on his child-like face slightly irritated Keima.

"Hello fellow student of Majima High!"

His eyes widened. He pushed his right leg forward, pointing his finger at Keima's PFP.

"Wow! You got the second version!"

He pulled out his PFP from his pants. The screen shined brightly from the sun, forcing Keima to cover his eyes.

"I have one too!"

Keima grumbled, feeling more annoyed. _Why is this human here? Why did he bother say something to me? Reality, what are you planning to do? _He lifted himself off the bench and pointed his fingers at the student.

"Who are you, and why are you disturbing me?"

The student blinked, feeling slightly baffled. He then raised his arm, scratching his head.

"Oh... My bad! I got caught up with that PFP of yours..."

He extended his hands towards Keima.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro."

Keima stared at Kumuro's arm, wondering if a trap had been set for him. _A human who's friendlier than anyone else? What does he want from me, the capturing god? _Kumuro's smile brightened whilst placing his PFP back inside his pants.

"I'm new here. I'm going to be in the class 2-B tomorrow."

Keima widened his eyes. His eyes twitched rapidly.

"2...B?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"It seems that you're in my class, am I correct?"

Keima quickly turned away from him. He quickly unzipped his bag, finding other games inside. _Is reality trying to punish me by using this annoying human?_ Kumuro lowered his right arm.

"I'm just touring this school for today. Mind if you show me around as my tour guide?"

Keima's hands trembled, finding no games inside his bag.

"I... I got other games to play..."

Kumuro placed his arms on Keima's shoulders.

"Oh come on. You think you should take some time off for me?"

Keima squealed quietly. His head slowly turned around whilst trying to pull his poker face.

"If I show you a quick tour, will you leave me alone?"

Kumuro lifted his hands off Keima. He then pointed his thumb upwards.

"Only if you tell me your name..."

Keima sighed as he faced his bag. He placed his possessions back inside his bag.

"Katsuragi Keima..."

* * *

Keima trudged through the school grounds, swaying his arms like a zombie. His arms felt lifeless, needing the energy from playing his PFP (even if he had to play completed games). His legs shook, having little strength of carrying his small body. His ears throbbed from listening to Kumuro's lecture of PFP games. Kumuro's legs stood strong, like a disciplined samurai. His face showed friendliness, revealing his powerful arms moved around, forming gestures and showing boundless amounts of energy. Having his attention drawn from a building, Kumuro stopped and pointed at it.

"What building is that?"

Keima slowly lifted his head up. His eyes weary. He spoke slowly, sounding like a robot drudge.

"That's where all of the 3rd year students attend classes..."

Kumuro took his time staring at the grey shiny walls. The unusual patterns on the building further intrigued him.

"It may look a tad old, but you should surely be lucky to have a school with such beauty..."

Keima faced Kumuro. His imaginary hand scratched his head.

"Why would I care about that?"

Kumuro's eyes shifted focus on the sports ground. His eyes widened open, filling his heart with joy. He ran towards the field, leaving Keima behind. Keima limped forward while observing Kumuro's strange behaviour. _This human... He's not like others I've seen before... He sure is a pain though._ Kumuro's eyes watered, watching the girls flexing on the racing tracks.

"I've never seen many girls doing athletic events before..."

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"This school used to be an all-girls school."

Kumuro faced Keima.

"My old school never had any girls doing any sports events."

Kumuro's arm pointed towards the field.

"These girls are truly sports girls!"

Keima blinked at Kumuro. He chuckled sinisterly and held his hands against his glasses.

"Don't be fooled by your mere perception! These girls aren't truly sports girls!"

Kumuro folded his arms.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Keima's eyes shined, revealing his glowing golden eyes.

"I have seen many sports girls in my life. In order for sports girls to identify themselves as such, they not only have to wear the best gear available... Their hair must also be tied up!"

Keima raised his arms up high, clenching his fist.

"That shows determination and confidence at best! This is what makes them sports girls!"

Kumuro pointed at a girl further away from others.

"She's tying her hair up. Does she make herself a true sports girl?"

Keima's eyes opened widely. He slowly pushed his glasses down. She took her time tying each end of her shining black hair up. Her pink ribbons stood out from other girls. Her face glimmered, having her eyes closed and showing her confidence. Her smile appeared on her face, revealing them to Keima. His cheeks reddened from her looks.

"A...Ayumi?" he whispered.

Keima covered his face, hiding his cheeks.

"I... I forgot to mention one other thing."

Keima's blush disappeared momentarily.

"All sports girls should also wear bloomers!"

Kumuro grinned sinisterly.

"Do you like this girl?"

Keima blush returned. Angered by Kumuro's accusation, Keima frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? 3D girls are a pain to me!"

Kumuro pulled out his PFP and pointed at it.

"So you're playing galge games on your PFP to prepare yourself for getting girls, eh?"

Fumes exhaust out of Keima's ears.

"Don't talk crap to me! Real girls and girls in games are different!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. Keima raised his fist pointing to Kumuro. His golden eyes reddened, creating a topaz glow.

"Real girls have so many bugs in this world I may as well try leaving reality!"

He turned around and strutted away from him. Kumuro followed after him.

"Wait up Keima!"

Hearing Kumuro's calls, the girl called Ayumi stared at Keima. Her cheeks slightly blushed.

* * *

"Oh come on! I'm sorry!"

Keima stared at his PFP whilst walking. His ears suffered from Kumuro's cries. Kumuro pouted his lips, looking like a whimpering dog.

"I was only playing with you..."

Kumuro sighed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Keima abruptly turn around, pointing his fingers at Kumuro.

"YOU CAN START BY-!"

Keima's anger cooled down, witnessing Kumuro saddened face. Keima slowly pulled his arm down, feeling somehow guilty. He turned away from him and sighed.

"Don't worry about it..."

_What feeling is this? What is this boy doing to me? _Keima stared at the vendor stall, watching hungry scavengers fight over food. Some push each other while others grabbed as much bread as possible. Kumuro's face changed as he sniffed the delicious scent coming from the stall.

"Mmm... Omelette Soba Bread..."

Kumuro pulled out his pocket, revealing it empty.

"D'ya have some change I could borrow Keima?"

Keima stared at Kumuro's pocket. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called out from behind.

"Move..."

Keima and Kumuro turned their backs, staring at the young girl. Her pigtails stretched out from her blond hair. Her shiny diamond eyes emphasised fierceness and ferocity, like a lioness. Her arms were folded tightly, demonstrating her power of the beast. Her feet tapped rapidly.

"I said move."

Keima and Kumuro stepped away from each other, letting the girl walk pass. A tall older man followed the girl. His black tuxedo and tie completed his white shirt hiding inside his jacket, looking like a special agent. His black hair intimidates almost anyone near him. Keima and Kumuro's eyes followed the girl. The girl stopped near the crowd.

"Why are you here commoners?"

The crowd turned around and faced the girl. Some chattered amongst each other in reaction to her presence.

"Is this... Mio?"

"I'd thought I never see a member of the Aoyoma family in person."

"And she also has a bodyguard with her... Rich people..."

The girl called Mio faced the bodyguard.

"What are they doing, Morida?"

Morida's face reminded Kumuro of a well-trained samurai.

"This place is the vendor stall: A place for people not having enough money for food."

Mio snorted at the crowd.

"I pity those who are there..."

Morida charged towards the crowd, separating them from each other.

"Make room please!"

Mio strolled towards the vendor sellers.

"One of those omelette breads you sell please..."

The seller handed out a piece of bread wrapped in plastic.

"That'll be 100 yen thanks."

Morida moved towards the seller and pulled out a note from his pocket. The seller studied the note carefully

"10000 yen? I don't have enough change for that! Don't you have smaller change you could use?"

Mio frowned at the seller.

"I never carried change in my life..."

Mio looked down, staring at the wrapped pieces of bread staring back. She then sighed.

"I guess one-hundred omelette breads will do..."

The seller sighed as she placed a huge crate on the counter. The seller counted all the pieces and placed them inside. Morida placed the note on the counter and carried the crate away from the stall. Mio followed after him. The crowd noticed the stall empty, creating a huge uproar. Mio stopped and turned her back.

"If you want something so badly, be rich like me!"

She faced away from the crowd and continued strolling forward. Morida followed after her. Kumuro snorted loudly.

"Wow... What a mean bitch!"

Keima faced away from Mio, giving attention to his PFP. Keima walked away from the crowd. Kumuro followed after him.

* * *

Mari swept the floor, maintaining her tiny cafe. Her orange hair swivelled around. The tables placed neatly, with chairs folded close inside. She stared at the menu boards, making sure none have been tampered. Her eyes moved down, focusing on the polished timber floor. She hummed to a tune sticking inside her head. A door swung open, forcing her to look up. She saw Keima and Kumuro entering inside. Keima's eyes looked weary. Kumuro maintained his happy face from school. Mari adjusted her glasses, noticing Kumuro's presence. Her face brightened, realising something that she had wanted for years.

Mari placed the broom near the table and held her arms out wide. She marched towards him and gave him a big hug.

"My own son finally has a friend!"

Keima choked, feeling his ribs becoming crushed. Mari looked up, studying Kumuro carefully. Mari pushed Keima aside, sending Keima crashing against the wall. His head came in contact first, forming more bumps on his head. His eyes twirled around, forming swirls. Mari placed her right arm out wide to Kumuro.

"I'm Keima's mum."

Kumuro smiled as he shook Mari's hands.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro,"

Mari placed her hands near her lips.

"D'ya have a mother called Kirino by any chance?"

Kumuro nodded his head. Mari's face brightened.

"Wow! I haven't seen her for a long time! Could you tell her that I'm here?"

Kumuro smiled back.

"Don't worry, when I get back, I'm gonna tell my mum about you."

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"I always tell my mum everything!"

Mari nodded her head.

"I'm gonna fetch you boys some tea. I'll be right back,"

Mari strolled to the kitchen. Kumuro retreated to a nearby chair and sat on it.

"Wow... Your mother's nice..."

Keima slowly stood up, recovering from his aching body. He placed his hands, massaging the agonising pain on his head.

"Why did I agree to let you follow me home?"

Kumuro faced Keima.

"I wanna see all the games that you own."

Keima glared at him.

"I only have galge games! You're happy to leave now?"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Wow... You really need to play decent games..."

Kumuro's face brightened, striking an idea from his head.

"I can bring in the games I had completed for tomorrow. Then you can truly be a PFP gamer!"

Keima placed his hand on his head, feeling it heating to extreme temperatures. Mari returned from the kitchen, carrying two small cups to the table.

"Keima dear. Won't you sit next to this new friend of yours?"

Keima's eye twitched as he followed Mari's orders. Mari sat down and smiled at Kumuro.

"So what brings you to Majima city?"

Kumuro placed his hand on his head.

"Well... My parents just wanted to find a better city to enjoy..."

Mari nodded her head.

"And what about you?"

Kumuro hesitated.

"Well… I may have missed the people back at my old place… But I follow my parent's wishes every time."

Mari's eyes caught attention of Keima staring at his PFP. She smacked him in the face, forcing him to drop his PFP. Keima groaned from the pain on his face. Mari sighed. She then placed her hands on Kumuro's shoulders

"It's really hard to say goodbye to those you have loved back there…"

Kumuro took a slow deep breath.

"Well… I just have to get over it, wouldn't I?"

Kumuro lifted his watch, reading the time. His eyes widened open.

"Oh sorry! I have to get going!"

Kumuro stood out of the chair and rushed out of the cafe. Keima sighed as he lifted his PFP again. Mari glared at Keima.

* * *

Kumuro rushed through the streets, trying to run to his destination. The numbers "5-30" resonated in his mind. Each house he dashed past reminded him of his mum's strict rules. He used all his energy on his chicken legs, commanding them to speed up. He pictured himself as the flash, dashing through the city and stopping crime on his way. Realising that his energy's been depleted, he stood near a pole and gasped for air. He looked at his watch. Five-ten. He squinted at the street sign, keeping track of where he's at. His eyes widened.

"How did I end up lost?"

He looked around, finding options for him to take.

"I guess door-knockings the way to go."

Kumuro walked through the pathway leading to a nearby house. He knocked on the door, wondering if anyone will answer. The door slowly opened. He cocked his eyebrows, finding a familiar face standing in front of him. Her uniform contained patches of dust. Her blonde hair appeared tangled, containing no signs of pigtails. A pile of wrapped bread stacked on top of each other, forming a mountain of food heaven. The only light coming from the window shined on the mountain. Mio's eyes opened widely, exposing her vulnerable diamonds. Her hands trembled from her unexpected visitor.

"C-c-commoner!"

Mio slammed the door forcefully. Kumuro looked up, detecting wooden planks holding the old house. His head lowered down, facing the wooden floor containing holes. He took a closer look at the door; the door hasn't been refurnished for decades. Is this really the rich girl from school? He thought. Why is she inside this old house? He shrugged, having other important things in his mind.

"Excuse me, but dya know how I can get to-?"

"GET OOUUTTTTTT!"

Feeling fear from the loud shout, Kumuro ran away, whimpering like a dog.

Kumuro sat in his desk, scribbling the notes on his notebook. First day in class had just arrived, he thought. Hopefully, I'll be able to impress this teacher here. He lifted his head, facing the teacher, called Nikaido, pointing at the blackboard. Her short black hair matched her thin black jacket and her black latex skirt. Kumuro turned his head, finding Keima (sitting near him) focusing on the PFP. Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling worried about him.

"Keima," Kumuro whispered. "You'll get into trouble..."

Kumuro blinked at Keima. Kumuro poked him a few times, feeling his body stiff like a divine statue.

"Don't worry about that Otomegane!" A voice called out from behind.

Kumuro turned his head around, finding a female student smiling. He noticed a yellow clip clinging on her brown short hair. She extended her arm out, revealing her small hands.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro."

A whisper called out behind Chihiro.

"Aren't you about to shake hands with the follower of Otamegane?"

Chihiro's eyes widened, forcing her hand to hide from Kumuro.

"Aww geez! I was about to catch that contagious disease from him!"

Kumuro blinked at her, feeling confused.

"Otamegane?"

A book slammed on his desk, grabbing his attention. Kumuro slowly elevated his head, staring at his teacher's face. Her eyes reminded him of an evil witch. The spiky collar on her face intimidated him.

"Mahura Kumuro..."

Kumuro gulped. The teacher's eyes brightened.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no teacher…" he stuttered.

She licked her lips, feeling the pleasure of her student's suffering.

"Why don't you recount the things I had discussed to this precious class of mine?"

Kumuro slowly stood up, shaking his hands.

"W-w-well. Th-th-the things that we will learn are t-to figure out the exponential pattern as some scientists and statistics calculators have used."

His voice changed pace, picking up confidence.

"For example, to figure out the number of bacteria growing, we use the formula, N equals A-e to the power of k-t."

He then pointed at the blackboard.

"To figure out the term "k", we have "A" equal to 2000, "N" equal to 3500, and the number of periods, "t", equal to 5."e" is a constant term in which it helps to figure out the exponential pattern."

The students stared at him, having their eyes blinking.

"By manipulating the formula to somehow equal to "k", we will find that "k" equals the log to the base e of 7/4 over 5, in which it turns out as 0.112 (rounded up to 3 significant figures)."

The students talked amongst each other, commenting on Kumuro.

"Wow… He's just as smart as that creep over there…"

"He hasn't touched his calculator…"

"He really is the follower of Otamegane…"

The teacher blinked at him.

"Well… Unlike Katsuragi over here…"

The teacher pinched Keima on the ears, lifting him off his seat. The students laughed at Keima's cries. He waved his arms up and down. His tears poured out, suffering from the teacher's pleasure.

"Our new student Kumuro has chosen to dedicate himself to whatever this school provides."

Kumuro stared at Keima, having a concerned look.

* * *

Keima sat near the sports ground, playing his PFP. His ear continued to throb, revealing marks of the teacher's strong fingers. His body was placed underneath a huge tree, hiding within the shadows. The glowing fluorescent light from the screen brightened Keima's excited face. Kumuro walked towards Keima, holding cases on his hands.

"Hey there buddy! Look what I brought for you..."

Keima elevated his head. His hands trembled. His eyes twitched. _I thought I told him that he would never bother me again! Why does he continue to persist?_ His head heated up from his anger.

"Why are you here again?"

Kumuro sat next to Keima whilst holding the cases above his face.

"I bought some games I completed. This will get you going to become a PFP gamer..."

Keima faced away from Kumuro.

"I don't play those shit games!"

Kumuro stared at him, feeling bewildered. He then laughed whole-heartedly whilst patting Keima's back. Keima coughed repeatedly, reacting to Kumuro patting and having his body swaying back and forth.

"These games are actually rated highly by reviewers."

Keima's body turned away from him.

"I am the capturing god! I play games with 2D girls! Not with 2D men wielding strange weapons!"

Kumuro sighed.

"The games you played are often rated low by many gamers like myself…"

Kumuro waved his cases near Keima's head.

"Come on… Try at least one game…"

Keima's hand gripped his PFP tightly, feeling his head about to explode. He gritted his teeth, expressing his hatred. Suddenly, Kumuro turned his head, facing Ayumi. His face grinned sinisterly.

"Ah... I see why you're here..."

Keima lowered his PFP, wondering what Kumuro's up to.

"What is it now?"

Kumuro slowly stand up, focusing on Ayumi. Ayumi stood near her friends, chatting happily amongst each other. Keima's mouth dropped, realising Kumuro's motives.

"Wait…"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"You wanted to get close to this chick you like, don't you?"

Keima's eyes widened.

"No. Don't!"

Kumuro turned his head away from Keima. He then waved his hands while shouting.

"Yoo hoo! Over here!"

Noticing Kumuro's calls, Ayumi faced away from her friends, staring at Kumuro. Her friends turned around. Keima locked Kumuro's arms tightly, preventing him from embarrassment. Kumuro struggled, wanting his hands to be free. Ayumi's friends chuckled.

"It's that follower again!"

"I think he has some interests in you, Ayumi."

Ayumi's eyes were fixed on Keima's face. Her friends chuckled, thinking up of something sinister.

"I dare you to go over there."

"Oh that'll be funny Izumia!"

Ayumi sighed.

"Fine…"

She strolled towards Kumuro and Keima. Her friends giggled, bracing for something funny. Anticipating her moves, Keima released Kumuro and turned then lifted his PFP up, hiding his face. Kumuro stared at Keima. Ayumi studied Kumuro's face, finding his unfamiliar to her.

"Have I seen you around before?"

Kumuro turned around, facing Ayumi. He placed his hands on his head.

"I was in your class I assume."

Kumuro extended his hands out.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro."

Ayumi turned her head to Keima. She cocked her eyebrows, noticing his hands shaking.

"Are you a friend of that Otamegane?"

Kumuro let out a heart-warming smile.

"If you mean Keima, then I guess I am."

Ayumi turned away from Keima.

"So is there something you want from me?"

"Well actually, there's something Keima wanted to-"

Unleashing his fury, Keima stood up from the ground and pointed his fingers at Kumuro.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THAT!"

Kumuro blinked at him. Ayumi turned away from Keima and Kumuro, walking back to her friends.

"Nice meeting you…"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Ayumi.

"Dude, why did you let her walk away?"

Keima head exploded.

"I have never wanted her, and I never wanted YOU!"

Keima turned away from Kumuro and stormed out. Kumuro turned away from Ayumi and held his hands out.

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

Kumuro sighed, reflecting on his behaviour. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice near him.

"You're the guy from yesterday..."

Kumuro turned around, having his eyes on Mio. Her blonde hair sparkled from the sun, revealing no traces of dust and dirt. Her face appeared soft like silk. Her uniform looked brand new. He looked down, noticing her polished black shoes. He then elevated his face, gazing upon her blazing diamond eyes.

"Is... Is there something you want from me?"

Mio extended her arms out, revealing a "ten-thousand yen" note.

"You can have it, if you don't tell anyone about it..."

Kumuro's eyes shifted to the note, studying the letters imprinted on the note. The letters were printed through a simple pen. The edges around the note looked inconsistent. Rips were present on the sides. Kumuro sighed.

"I… I don't need it, thanks."

Mio's eyes stretched, feeling vulnerable. The diamonds in her eye sparkled brighter.

"Then…"

Her eyes lowered, showing anger towards Kumuro.

"What does it take for you to keep this thing silent?"

He stared at Mio's fiery eyes, wondering what to say.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me…"

Kumuro sighed.

"But I don't want anything from you…"

Mio's teeth gritted. She quickly turned away from Kumuro. Kumuro crossed his lips.

"I don't mean to be rude, but maybe you should stop pretending to be rich."

Her hands gripped tightly. _I am the daughter of the Aoyoma family! I am rich!_Mio walked away from him. Kumuro sighed again.

* * *

Kumuro looked down on the footpath, feeling depressed. Images of Keima popped inside his mind, condemning him for making his life hell. Kumuro's hand tightened, showing anger to himself. He stood at the crossing line, waiting for the green light to glow. The red light reminded him of his old school; the days where he sat on the red seat, away from everyone else. He would play his PFP, not expecting anyone to come to him. Bullies would sneak up from behind, ready to ambush unsuspecting preys and giving them hell. As the green light shined, Kumuro walked across the road, venturing towards a convenience store.

The door swung open by itself, letting Kumuro inside. He travelled through the aisle and spotted a shelf full of chip packets. He pulled out a red packet whilst licking his lips. His mouth watered at the words "Very hot chilli". Just as he would turn around and walk towards the counter, he spotted a familiar man. Morida held a magazine on his right hand from the magazine shelf, reading articles on celebrities. His left hand carried a basket filled with processed goods. Kumuro walked towards Morida, braving the unknown.

"Excuse me. I want to ask you something..."

Morida turned around.

"Have we met before?"

Kumuro sighed.

"You can say that I had met a girl that you were with before."

Morida cocked his eyebrows.

"Really?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I was wondering if that girl is actually rich or not..."

Morida placed the magazine back on the shelf.

"So your one of those people who witnessed Mio-chan..."

Morida sighed.

"She was rich... But she's no longer rich..."

Kumuro placed his hands on the lip.

"Her family went bankrupt?"

Morida shook his head.

"It's more like this – her father died and another person not in her family had taken over her father's position."

Kumuro sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't really be."

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. Morida faced away from Kumuro, staring at the blue sky.

"That stubborn little girl still wanted to think that she's rich. And I hated myself for helping her out."

His eyes squinted.

"The most reckless thing that drove me mad is that she had spent money on something more than necessary."

He clenched his fists, expressing anger.

"That poor mother of hers has to make money at a supermarket. If Mio continued with her reckless behaviour, she will be spending the rest of her life out on the streets."

Morida strolled towards the counter, placing the items on the bench. He then placed his basket next to the goods. The cashier held out a small device, scanning the items in front of him.

"One day, she'll face the harsh truth of her reality..."

The cashier placed the goods back inside the basket. Morida pulled out a note and placed it on the bench. The cashier swapped notes with coins. Morida collected the coins on the bench, placing them carefully in his pocket. He then left the store, carrying the basket with him. Kumuro hesitated to walk to the counter holding his packet of chips. His mind popped up, asking Kumuro to help Mio out.

* * *

Another day passed by for Keima. He quickly strolled through the footpath, eager to avoid Kumuro. The constant rants and ramblings from Kumuro played in his head. His eyes weary, lacking a good night's gaming. His face focused on the PFP screen, staring at the girl. She wore a white t-shirt with blue shorts. Her hair tied up by green ribbons. Her yellow hair shined. Her ruby red eyes beckoned Keima to kiss her. Keima's eyes glowed with glee. His mouth opened widely, drooling on his shirt. Suddenly, the crowd cheering boomed in his ears, forming ultrasonic waves bouncing around his brains.

Reacting to the pain, Keima lowered his PFP and faced the crowd. The crowd stood near the sports field, cheering for the participants. _Why did I keep coming back here? That annoying shit will sure to find me here._ Keima faced away from the crowd, power walking his way through the path. The sound of Ayumi's name caught his attention, beckoning him to face the crowd again. He saw Ayumi behind the crowd, standing near the starting line. She bent her right leg forward, preparing to run through the tracks. Keima cocked his eyebrows, noting her untied rushed away from the crowd, dashing towards the hurdle.

As she leapt over it, her feet collided into the plastic bar. Her body swung over, diving towards the ground. In a slow motion, the crowd ran towards her, witnessing her moaning on the ground. She slowly lifted herself up, attending to her aching leg.

"Oh no! She won't be able to race!"

"This is terrible! It's supposed to be her chance…"

Keima faced away from the crowd, spotting a group of three older female racers standing away. Their sinister snickering sent his spine chilling. He moved his head gazing upon Ayumi's face. Her saddened face and her cries from her pain forced him to shed a tear. Feeling angry at himself, he stormed away from the crowd. His mind beckoned him to take action. Submitting to its will, Keima stopped and looked at Ayumi for one last time. He turned away and marched to another location.

* * *

Kumuro strolled through the school grounds, embarking on a search for Mio. His little mind whined, wanting him to first make up with Keima. His feet ignored it, carrying out its mission._If I was that girl… Where could I sit? _He listed all of the possible locations in his head. An image of an abandoned theatre house glimmered inside his head. He quickly raced to his destination, wanting to help someone before lunchtime's over. His feet stomped on the ground, stopping his body. He gazed upon Mio's saddened face. She sat on the small wall forming a passage to the theatre. She spent her time eating her omelette soba bread from a few days ago.

Kumuro's eyes watered, wanting to shed a tear. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to be strong. He marched towards Mio whilst rehearsing a few words inside his mind. As he stood in front of Mio, she tilted her head upwards. Her eyes glared at him.

"Did you come back for something you want?"

Kumuro took a deep breath, creating a calm flow within his body.

"I had a chat with that bodyguard of yours…"

Mio faced away from Kumuro. Her teeth gritted.

"Damn you Morida…" she whispered.

Kumuro sat next to Mio whilst thinking of other words to say.

"I've seen many members of rich people's family fall. I'd once met a guy whose dad owns a gaming console company. "

Mio's body froze, feeling some weird vibes from Kumuro.

"He tried to act rich, even after his father had to find some other job."

Kumuro stared at the sky. The clear blue sky reminded him of a sunny day that he enjoyed a lot.

"Then one day, when a teacher found out about his misfortunes, he told the boy "Son, all rich people started out poor. There's no need for you to pretend to be rich when you can reach to the top"."

Mio slowly turned her head, intrigued by his words.

"No matter how hard you or your family falls to the bottom, you don't need to pretend you're still at the top. There's still time to climb up there."

Kumuro turned his head facing Mio.

"It's never a good time to run away from the cold hard facts, but you still have a shot at it!"

Kumuro smiled at Mio.

"That look in your eyes tells me that you will be rich again!"

Mio blushed, reacting to his smiles. _What… What's this feeling? No one has made me feel like this before. _Mio's hands shook. The weird vibes she received grew bigger. She gritted her teeth, blaming her body for having these vibes. Having enough of her weakness, her face shrugged off the blushes. Her body forced the goose bumps out. She stood up and turned away from Kumuro, clenching her fist.

"I'm not gonna listen to anymore of your crap!"

Mio strutted away from him, carrying her lunch with her. Kumuro sighed, feeling failure in his head.

"Well… At least I tried…"

Kumuro slowly stood up, feeling defeat surrounding his head. He slowly walked away from Mio, aimlessly moving his body. Mio stoped walking and turned around. Her face blushed again at the sight of his body. Her arms formed more goose bumps. Her legs trembled. Feeling that he'll turn his body again, she quickly turned away from him and marched forward.

* * *

Ayumi rested her body on a school bed. Her face sad, having something in her mind playing constantly. She stared at her right feet covered in thick bandages. Keima peered through the door, staring at her face and standing outside the sick bay. He sighed, wondering why he had come here. An image of small Keima appeared in front of him, floating mid air. He pouted his lips at Keima. Frowning at mini-Keima, he pushed it aside and strolled inside. Noticing his presence, Ayumi tilted her head. Her eyes gazed upon Keima's poker face. She immediately turned her head away from him, focusing on a poster on the wall.

"Why are you here?"

Keima took a deep breath. His hands somehow felt numb. His legs wobbled. His stomach growled, creating a weird feeling inside.

"I…"

Keima hesitated. He had forgotten how his voice rusted over the years without talking to any girls.

"I just wanted to see if you're feeling better for tomorrow's race."

Ayumi gritted her teeth.

"Idiot! My foot's badly injured!"

She grabbed her drink bottle next to her and threw it at him. The bottle impacted on Keima's head, forcing him to collapse like a bowling pin. He struggled lifting his body, recovering from his fall.

"I believe that it has never been injured."

Ayumi clenched her fist. She faced Keima, frowning at him.

"People can get easily injured running at full speed!"

Keima fiddled with his glasses.

"That may be… But you weren't running at full speed."

Ayumi widened her eyes. Her eyes appeared watery.

"Usually you would do 100% when you tie your hair up. But you didn't…"

Tears flowed out of her eyes. She covered her face, hiding her weakness from Keima.

"I tried as hard as I can to improve! But I'd never gotten better! I don't think I will ever improve!"

Keima's eyes watered, forcing him to shed a tear. Instead, he walked towards Ayumi.

"It doesn't matter about improving yourself…"

Ayumi lifted her face up, wiping the tears of her face.

"I believe that you're the best runner out there…"

Ayumi's cheeks reddened. A strange vibe covered her body.

"You… You really think so?"

Keima formed a smile.

"You had shown me how much you wanted to win. No other girls I seen had ever been as dedicated as you are."

Ayumi's body formed goose bumps. Keima turned away from her, walking towards the door.

"Ka… Katsuragi-kun."

He stopped near the door and turned around.

"Will you… Will you cheer for me at the race tomorrow?"

Keima blushed. He quickly covered his face using his hands.

"Yes… Yes I will."

Keima turned around and exited the door. Ayumi sighed, continuing to feel the vibes from Keima.

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the end of school. Keima strolled through the school grounds, playing with his PFP. Usually he would smile when seeing cute 2D girls. However, his cheeks were blushing. His mind was on a different train of thought. His feet somewhat stopped, forcing him to look up. Kumuro stood in front of him. Kumuro sighed, saddened to see Keima's face. Keima lowered his PFP, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Hey there."

Kumuro turned away from Keima, facing the school doors.

"I thought you never wanted me."

Keima sighed. _This boy... Why don't I feel right? Maybe... Maybe he wanted... _Keima tucked his PFP inside his pocket.

"I… I'm sorry."

Kumuro opened his eyes widely.

"I… I didn't realise I was being a jerk to you."

Keima sighed again, feeling stupid. _Reality, are you forcing me to make friends? You know very well that I already have what I needed!_ Kumuro formed a poker face and faced Keima.

"I never had many friends at my old schools. In fact, I think I've been alone all the time."

Feeling more vibes, Keima forced himself and strolled towards him. _My body, I... I can't control it..._ He held his hands out.

"I didn't really expect someone like you would want to be friends with me."

Kumuro stared at his hands. He then held his arms out and lunged at Keima's body. His arms squeezed Keima's body, screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry buddy for being obnoxious! I'm really sorry for not respecting your feelings towards that girl!"

"Stop… Squishing… Me…"

Realising Keima's calls, Kumuro immediately released him. He scratched his head, feeling more embarrassed.

"I'm also sorry for that."

Keima growled at him. Realising Kumuro's feelings, he reformed his poker face and cooled his anger. Kumuro smiled at him, feeling happy once again.

"You wanna come over to my place? We can play all of the PFP and PF3 games I own."

Keima sighed. _In the end, I don't really have a choice._

"Fine…"

Keima and Kumuro strolled together, leaving school for another day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quiet Girls and Troubled Stars

Kumuro sat on the couch, screaming like a little girl. The image of Kanon on the widescreen hi-def TV excited him. She stood amongst other singers, smiling at the crowd and waving at them. Kirino entered the living room, checking up on his son. Her luscious purple hair glowed from the energy-efficient lights hanging on the ceiling. Her ruby red eyes glimmer from the TV. The host carefully opened up the letter on his hands.

"And the winner of this year's NNS Best Newcomer artist… Goes to…"

He pulled out a piece of paper from the letter. His eyes looked down, studying the imprinted words carefully. He threw it away from him, showing his gleaming face.

"I don't believe this! It's our rising idol Nakagawa Kanon!"

Kumuro jumped off the sofa, raising his legs up. He screamed loudly, forcing Kirino to cover her ears. He clapped his hands in joy, bouncing on the sofa. The song called out of the TV, soothing Kumuro's happy head. Kirino grumbled, annoyed of the song and her son's obsessions.

"If I knew I have raised an idol-loving weirdo, I would've gotten an abortion ages ago…"

Kumuro turned around, staring at Kirino.

"Oh mother! You exaggerate too much."

Kirino clenched her fists.

"Boys are supposed to be tough! Watching something like this and screaming at that girl degrades your manhood!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"I just love her songs. I don't find any problems with myself."

Kirino quickly pointed at Kumuro.

"Look! A spider!"

Kumuro screamed like a girl and jumped off the couch. Kirino rolled her eyes, leaving behind her scared son inside the living room. Kumuro slowly lifted his body up.

"That's very mean of you, mother!"

* * *

Kumuro quietly sat at his desk. He stared at the students huddling together and holding their cameras. Some cameras were bigger than others. Some were small enough for a few people to notice. One student placed his laptop on his lap, typing quickly on his keyboard. He tilted his head to the right, noticing the corridors packed up, like a herd of cattle. He scratched his head, wondering why many students are around him. He turned to his right, finding Chihiro and another girl talking amongst each other.

"Excuse me girls. D'ya know what's going on?"

Chihiro stared at Kumuro's face. She gave him a disappointed look.

"It's that follower again…"

The girl turned her head, following what Chihiro's looking at.

"Oh. Didn't you know?"

Kumuro blinked at the girl.

"Know what?"

"Today's the day Kanon-chan moved to this school. She'll be attending this class."

Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling a powerful rush of energy in his head.

* * *

Keima sat on a bench, feeling the breeze brushing his hair. The bright sun shined from the top of the building. He's tapping his buttons quickly, rushing himself to complete a game. His brain ached from some girl near him talking to herself. His eyes squinted, determined to overcome his obstacles. _I need no more interruptions for today! Kys4r4000 needs my help by today! _A huge shadow crept onto his body, blocking the sun. He slowly lowered his PFP down, wondering who's in front of him.

"Hello there!"

Kanon stood in front of Keima, smiling brightly. Her back was leaning towards him. Her short fluorescent pink hair brightened from the sun. Her glasses formed reflections of his face. Her soft baby face reminded him of some ditzy girl from a juice ad.

"Do you know where I can find Class 2-B?"

Keima blinked at her, studying her face.

"Who are you?"

Kanon blinked back at him. Keima lifted his PFP, resuming his mission.

"I'm busy. Please leave me alone."

Kanon studied the PFP on his hands. Kanon slowly fixed her back straight. She turned her body, extending her arms out. She flexed her hands and chuckled to herself.

"That's right. There are also people who had never heard of me before…"

She stared at her hands for a while. Her eyes twitched. Her hands and arms shook. Feeling the silence irritating her, she quickly pulled out her taser. She darted it towards Keima's face, attacking him senseless. Keima screamed in agony, feeling his body imbued with hazardous electric shocks. His body blackened from extreme heat. He jumped away from her, landing on the ground. Kanon formed a sad face, pointing her taser at him.

"Wh... Why don't you know me..?"

Keima twitched his body, feeling numb.

"I'm… I'm not really an idol…"

Kanon slowly walked towards Keima.

"I… I really am a nobody…"

Keima slowly turned his head, seeing Kanon coming for his head.

"Stop making me insecure!"

Kanon lowered herself to Keima, lunging her taser forward. Keima screamed again, absorbing more electric shocks. Keima's body jerked violently, trying to escape from Kanon's fury. Kumuro ran towards Keima, waving his arms at him.

"Hey Keima buddy! You wouldn't believe this, but Kanon's here in this school!"

Kumuro stood near Keima.

"And she's also in the same class too! How awesome is-"

Kanon turned away from Keima, lifting her taser off him. Keima's eyes twirled around, feeling his brain dizzy. Kumuro's eyes watered, opening it out wide. His jaw dropped at the sight of Kanon's face. He screamed like a girl, bursting Keima's ears.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!"

Kumuro quickly pulled his bag of his back whilst dashing towards Kanon. He pulled out album CDs, books, pencil cases, cups, and DVDs containing pictures of Kanon on the covers. His face sparkled like a star.

"Kanon-chan, I am like your biggest fan EVER!"

He extended his arms out, showing her his collection.

"I will be gobsmacked if you can sign all of these for me!"

Kanon blinked at Kumuro. Shrugging off the confusion, she smiled. Feeling wanted from Kumuro, she quickly holstered her taser and pulled a permanent marker from her pocket.

"Sure! Whatever my fan wants!"

Kanon collected each item from Kumuro's hands, scribbling on it. Keima slowly raised his body from the ground. He lifted his PFP from the bottom, staring at the screen. He then cried, finding his screen appearing black. _Why? Why my PFP? Is this reality's doing? Why would reality do this to me?_ As Kanon placed the items back on Kumuro's hands, his eyes glowed in glee.

"I am so psyched! Having a famous person at my school… Best day of my life!"

Kanon blushed, placing her hands on her delicate cheeks.

"I'm not really close to that…"

Kanon elevated her head, facing the sun.

"Hopefully when I do get famous, everyone will be touched by my songs."

Kumuro pushed the items back inside his bag. He then placed his hand on his heart.

"Your soothing songs always had me at hello!"

He pointed his finger at Keima.

"I'm sure my class-buddy of mine will be touched too…"

Kanon's eyes twitched.

"Cl… Class-buddy?"

Kanon placed her marker inside her pocket and pulled out her taser. She lunged it against Keima, causing him to scream again. Kumuro scratched his head, feeling confused. Keima's body jerked violently from excess electricity.

"Even people from the same class don't know me!"

Keima dropped to the ground, feeling KO'd from her tasers. She pointed her taser, making her killing blow on him.

"What's your name?"

Her voice sounded like a monster ready to devour him alive. Keima shook his body, feeling fear crawling inside him.

"K-k-katsuragi!"

Kanon took a step forward, causing Keima to flinch and whimpering like a dog.

"Katsuragi-kun!"

She gazed upon his watery eyes. She then ran away from him.

"I will defeat you!"

Kumuro stared at Keima's dying body.

"Wow… What did you do to her?"

Keima gazed upon the sun, making his eyes squint.

"I'm… I'm stepping into the light…"

Keima closed his eyes, gasping for air.

"2D girls' world… Here I… Come…"

Keima's body lied lifelessly on the ground. Kumuro looked around, wondering if anyone's watching.

* * *

Keima strolled through the corridors with Kumuro. He formed a poker face on his head, preventing anyone from discovering his fears. Mini Keima huddled his body inside Keima's mind, traumatised of the events. Kumuro stared at his PFP, playing it whilst walking.

"I'm telling you now Keima, whatever you had done to poor Kanon-chan, you should make up with her now!"

Keima shook his head.

"Not after what she had done!"

Kumuro rapidly tapped the buttons, making a monster on the screen scream out in pain.

"Simply ignoring her will force her to cause further destruction on your body you know."

Keima gritted his teeth.

"If there's one thing I hate more than 3D girls, that'll be 3D girls with stun guns!"

Keima clenched his fist forward.

"My last PFP got fried yesterday thanks to her! Now I have to wait for at least a week to replace it!"

Kumuro sighed. He then held out his PFP in front of Keima.

"You can use this until your replacement PFP has arrived..."

Keima stared at Kumuro's PFP.

"No thanks."

Kumuro pushed his PFP inside his pocket as the boys entered the classroom. Keima took a good look around, searching for Kanon's presence.

"Thank god this bitch is absent today..."

Keima strolled to his desk. To his surprise, Keima noticed a CD as he picked it up. Kumuro crept behind Keima, staring at the CD. "_To Katsuragi-kun. Please come to yesterday's place after school please. If you don't come, I'll punish you severely!_" Keima's hands shook. His eyes widened. He slowly turned around, finding Kumuro walking away from him.

"Hey! Where d'ya think you're going?"

Kumuro turned around.

"Sorry buddy. But this is the _only_ way for you to make up with Kanon-chan."

Kumuro departed the classroom, sending Keima in a fitting rage.

"Come back here! I thought you're supposed to be my friend!"

* * *

Kumuro stared at the library, studying its exquisite modern-day structure. The glass windows formed a geometric pattern shining brightly. _Wow... This library is very modern indeed! A good place to begin my goals early!_ He entered inside the library, witnessing many shelves packed around. Many elevators carried students to their destination. Kumuro strolled through the aisles, witnessing books with different shapes and sizes. _There are so many shelves here! I might have to ask a librarian for the books I need._ He turned his head, facing a girl sitting at her desk. The sign marked "Information desk".

Many books piled up evenly, lying on the desk. He stared at Shiori reading a book. Her black hair shined from the window behind her. The yellow ribbons dangled from each side. Her shiny brown eyes were well focused on the book. She carefully flipped through pages, taking her time. Kumuruo smiled at her, admiring her pale delicate face. He walked towards her, wanting to ask her something.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find guides on writing novels?"

Kumuro paused for a moment. Shiori's eyes continued to focus on the book. She flipped a few more pages, reaching the end. She placed the book neatly on the desk and gazed over yonder. Her eyes glimmered, feeling empowered. She smiled from something she had enjoyed. Feeling tired, her eyes slowly closed. Her head tilted down. Kumuro blinked at her. He moved his hands near her ears and started clicking his hands. Within a few clicks, her eyes quickly opened. She quickly faced Kumuro, noticing his presence. Her face blushed at the sight of his face. His eyes glimmered from the sun. His hair swayed side to side.

Snapping out of her gazing, she quickly pulled a few books towards her, holding them tight. She slowly stood up, levelling with Kumuro.

"How... May we serve you your majesty?"

Kumuro blinked at her. He moved his hands away from her.

"Majesty?"

Her faced reddened. She covered her face with her book. Kumuro stared at the title "The queen and the black knights".

"Ah... You must've enjoyed the book a lot!"

Shiori lowered the book slightly.

"H... how may I help you?"

Kumuro smiled at her, showing his friendliness.

"Do you have any books on how to write novels?"

Shiori stared at him. Kumuro scratched his head, wondering if she will reply. He leaned his head forward, taking a closer look. She leaned back in reaction, holding her book against his face.

"Pl... Please come back after school..."

Kumuro blinked at her.

"Umm... Why?"

Kumuro leaned closer to her face. She flinched away, cowering against him. She moved away from him, escaping from his gaze. Kumuro stared at her moving to another location. He then shrugged off the confusion.

"Oh well! Who needs help on writing anyway?"

* * *

Kumuro placed a stack of paper in front of him, sitting at a vacant table. He lifted the pen from the pencil cup, writing a few notes down.

"Let's start by practicing romantic comedies!"

Kumuro paused momentarily. He burst out laughing.

"No way am I doing that! There's already lot of them!"

Kumuro drew a spaceship on his piece of paper. Then he drew a samurai.

"How about I have a group of samurais interacting with a whole race of aliens?"

Kumuro sighed, realising something.

"Shit. I got that from Gintama!"

Kumuro laid his head on the ground.

"I wish I have something original to work on..."

Shiori pushed a cart full of books towards Kumuro. She sighed, hoping that Kumuro will notice. Kumuro turned his head facing her. He widened his eyes, amazed at the pile of books stacked inside the cart. Shiori stopped, allowing Kumuro to walk close to the cart.

"Wow... There are so many books in there."

He lifted a book from the pile.

"This book is almost the one I wanted."

He lifted another book up.

"And this one has many tips and exercises for me to do!"

He smiled at Shiori.

"You must have a powerful system with book searching."

Shiori walked towards Kumuro, staring at him. Her cheeks reddened from the look on his face. She sighed, having a lot of things in her mind. Kumuro blinked at her, wondering what she's doing. Her body started shaking, feeling fear devouring her whole. Her eyes were watery at the sight of Kumuro's concerned look. She leaned forward, studying his face. She then turned away from him, retreating to her desk. She sat there and lifted a book from her desk, covering her face. Kumuro shrugged once again, returning to his spot. He placed another piece of paper in front of him.

"Time to get more ideas before commencing my project!"

Shiori lowered her book, gazing upon Kumuro.

* * *

Keima moaned, having to sit on the same bench as yesterday. _Damn that Kumuro! I couldn't even find him!_ Keima sighed. _Oh well... I guess I have to confront my fears..._ Keima moved his head away from his lap and stared at Kanon. Her coat covers most of her body. Her huge beanie concealed her hair from the naked eye. She bowed down to Keima.

"I'm sorry Katsuragi-kun... Intentionally asking you to come..."

She frowned at him, showing her determination.

"I'll end it soon through this secret weapon I have made!"

Keima widened his eyes, imagining Kanon pulling a huge stun gun out of her coat.

"S-s-secret weapon?"

Kanon pulled off her hat.

"I'm sorry, but I WILL defeat you!"

She pulled off her glasses and coat, revealing her shiny silver coat. She rushed towards the huge stage and picked up the microphone lying there. She opened her eyes, revealing her glimmering emerald eyes. As the background song played out, she danced and sang to the beat. Her body twirled around, trying to impress Keima. _What a waste of time!_ Feeling something odd, he placed his hands inside his pocket. His hands felt something familiar as he pulled it out. _Oh crap! I thought I ran out of spare PFPs. I wonder if it has a game inside..._ Keima lifted his PFP to eye level and began playing it.

_There we go! This will pass time more quickly..._ Suddenly, Kanon faced Keima. Feeling disappointed, she dropped the microphone and pulled out her taser. Keima looked up, wondering about the song ending too soon. He quickly jumped off the bench, screaming like a girl.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOOOOD!"

She marched towards Keima, feeling no mercy for him. Keima screamed like a girl, begging her to stop. A pager inside her shirt beeped. Responding to the beep, she turned away from Keima and collected her possessions on the floor.

"Be here tomorrow again! I will conquer you once and for all."

Keima stared at her running away from him. His hands shook, feeling more traumatised. He then frowned, feeling the fire inside him.

"This Kumuro guy's gonna get the vengeance he deserves!"

* * *

Kumuro strolled through the aisle of books.

"Man, writing original stories is sure hard work!"

Kumuro's tucked his hands inside his pocket.

"Maybe reading a few books will get me going..."

He stopped, noticing Shiori standing near the shelves. She pulled each book out of the shelves, placing them inside a box. She took her time gazing upon the covers of each book she pulled out. She sighed, thinking of something terrible. Kumuro approached her closer, taking a good look at the box. Inside contained a piece of paper written "Disposals". She looked up above, being drawn to a huge black book on the top. Slowly, she pushed her body towards the book whilst holding a book in one hand, trying to grab it. Her hands grasped firm of it. The weight of the book made her body lean away.

Losing her balance, her body fell towards the ground. Kumuro rushed towards her, hoping to save Shiori in time. The black book landed on Kumuro's hand. Shiori's eyes were closed, bracing herself for a hard impact. However, she felt her body landed on a smooth comfy surface. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what had saved her. She slowly turned her head, noticing Kumuro's face. Kumuro smiled at her.

"Are you okay there?"

Shiori blushed as she moved away from him. Kumuro placed the book inside the pile and stared at her. She stared back, studying his face. As she slowly moved closer to him, her body trembled. She looked down, staring at the title of the book "Kei-Zai-Gen-Ron". She lifted her head up, having her cheeks redden more.

"Arigaron!" (_Note: This is supposed to be "arigatou/thank you", but the last set of words "tou" is replaced with "ron"_)

Kumuro blinked at Shiori, feeling confused. She quickly covered her face with the books. She turned away from him, retreating to the box sitting on the cart. She slowly pulled the cart forward, travelling to a different destination. Kumuro turned around, shrugging off the confusion.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think books are a good idea..."

Shiori's body froze. She turned around and slowly approached him.

"Books these days... The number of people reading them has decreased."

Shiori glared at him, feeling offend. She then sighed feeling powerless. She turned away from him, returning to the cart.

"If I think about it, people would just scan the pages and throw every single book away."

Shiori opened her eyes widely.

"Maybe I should go with making manga instead..."

Shiori turned around, frowning at him. Kumuro turned his head, noticing Shiori. She shouted at him, expressing her anger.

"St...Stupid!"

Kumuro turned his body whilst blinking at her.

"What's stupid? Making manga?"

Shiori's eyes watered. Her hands shook. She quickly turned away from him and retreated to the cart. Kumuro stared at her walking away from him. He turned around and shrugged again.

"Nah... I think I should stick to writing novels..."

Kumuro lifted his hands up, staring at the watch.

"Time flies by when you're having fun!"

Kumuro walked away from Shiori. She turned her head and gazed upon Kumuro's back. She sighed, forming a sad look on her face. She then faced away from him. Kumuro travelled through a maze of shelves, reaching the huge door. It opened its mouth, letting him leave the library. Outside the library, Kumuro spotted Keima standing in front of him. He wielded a huge stick on his right hand. He pointed the stick at Kumuro.

"This is for trying to get me killed!"

Keima charged towards Kumuro, possessing the rage of a warrior. He swung his weapon with all his might. Effortlessly, Kumuro grabbed the stick, deflecting Keima's attack. Keima blinked, staring at Kumuro. He tried pulling the stick off Kumuro's hands. His weak arms gasped, begging him to stop. Kumuro glared at Keima, forcing him to shiver in fear.

"Did you make Kanon-chan sad again?"

Kumuro's voice deepened, remind Keima of his scolding mother. Kumuro pulled the stick off Keima and threw it away.

"What did I just tell you to do?"

Keima cowered, feeling his god-like spirit shrinking. Kumuro sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks to your screw-up, you just made the situation for Kanon-chan and yourself much worse..."

Keima frowned.

"And what wrong did I do exactly?"

Kumuro frowned. His face covered in shadows.

"You somehow provoked her, didn't you?"

Keima's frown quickly disappeared.

"Well..."

"Stop provoking her and set things RIGHT!"

Kumuro jumped back, landing his back on the ground. Kumuro's shadow disappeared, revealing his cheery smile. He walked towards him and held his hands out stretching afar.

"In the meanwhile, let's go and give ourselves some treat!"

Keima stared at Kumuro walking past him. _He could turn out to be some psychopath..._

* * *

"Today's Wednesday!"

Kumuro pulled out his usually cheery face. He stared at the library shining brightly from the sun.

"Hopefully, I will get some more ideas before my project commences!"

Kumuro entered the library, finding the same table he used yesterday. He placed the books he grabbed from shelves on it and sat down. Hearing noises from another tabled, Kumuro faced a group of people sitting amongst each other. Shiori scribbled some notes on her books, minding her own business. A girl stood up and spoke to the crowd

"Today, I'd like to proudly say that our newest addition, the audio visual booth, will be welcomed dearly."

The crowd clapped for her. Shiori sighed.

"Of course the renovations inside the library gulped up most of the school budget, but it'll be worth the wait."

The girl pointed her fingers to the ceiling.

"Once we dispose many books that were from these renovated areas, it'll be set for next week,"

Shiori stood up, staring at the girl. The crowd stared at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

The crowd then faced each other, giving out opinions to each other.

"Maybe there's something she needed to say?"

"It's probably a bathroom question."

"Well since we all agree on this exciting development, let's end this week's meeting!"

Kumuro stared at Shiori standing there. The crowd walked out of the table, walking away from her. Kumuro snapped out of his daydream and noticed a small book away from him.

"Ooo! A puzzle book!"

He grabbed the book and pulled out his pen. He scribbled on a few pages, making him smile with content. Shirio sighed as she walked away from the table. She strolled through the aisle, walking towards Kumuro. Just as she went past him, her eyes opened widely. She turned around and noticed the scribbles printed on the pages. She frowned at him, and yanked the book off him. Kumuro turned his head, staring at Shiori's face. Shiori blushed, gazing upon his eyes.

"N... No tampering!"

Kumuro blinked at her. He scratched his head, feeling stupid.

"Oh sorry... I had a huge habit of doing that,"

He faced away from her, staring at the shelves.

"With computers, you can edit stuff out so that it doesn't seem like words have been crossed out. I guess books these days will soon become useless..."

She clenched her fist, leaning her body towards him.

"I...I...IDIOT!"

Kumuro turned his head, immediately responding to her anger. Her eyes watered, feeling bad about herself. She turned away from him, hiding her face. She then walked off to another location. Kumuro blinked, trying to make sense of his situation. His face brightened, striking an idea in his head.

"I got an idea for my story!"

* * *

Keima moaned, feeling déjà vu. _Damn that Kumuro! Where could he possibly hide?_ Keima sighed. _Maybe I should take his advice..._ Keima frowned, feeling angered towards submission._I will not be forced to take any advice!_ Keima wiped the frown off his face and moved his head upwards. He stared at Kanon standing on the stage. Her clothes were different from yesterday. She held her microphone out, smiling at Keima.

"This new song is especially for you! Please listen to it!"

A different song from the speakers played out. Kanon danced and sang to the beat. Keima's eyes opened widely, feeling a strange vibe on his body. _Wha... What's this strange feeling? I have never been moved like this before._ His eyes started to close. _Am... Am I getting sleepy?_ Keima's body slowly leaned to the side. _Is... Is it so good that I'm... falling asleep?_ Keima started snoring, drawing Kanon's attention. Kanon dropped the microphone in defeat. Her eyes watery, drawing tears out. She walked away from Keima, heading for a ledge. Keima opened his eyes, having the sleeping spell broken.

He turned his head facing Kanon, noticing her standing on the ledge.

"No... No one's listening to my song..."

Keima opened his eyes widely. Mini Kumuro appeared in front of him, wearing a judge's clothes. He pointed his mini hammer at Keima.

"For your putrid man slaughter on poor Kanon, I sentence you to a life's worth in hell!"

Keima gasped, feeling very worried. Kanon moved her hand against her head.

"Goodbye cruel world. I guess no one had ever wanted me!"

Keima screamed, dashing towards her.

"WWWWAAAAAAAIIIIITTTT!"

Kanon looked at Keima standing near her. He huffed and puffed to regain his energy. He placed his hands on his heart and gave her a satisfied look.

"I did listen to your song wholeheartedly!"

Kanon stepped off the ledge, pulling out her taser. She jabbed it against Keima, forcing him to scream loudly. He collapsed on the ground, having his body blackened. Kanon frowned at him.

"But you were sleeping!"

Keima slowly raised his body, trying to stand up.

"That's because... Your beautiful song made me fall asleep..."

Kanon blinked at him. He extended his arms out and smiled at her.

"No song had ever made me feel like this. It brought a fine tune to my ears!"

Kanon stared at him for a while. Her faced glowed, having renewed energy inside of her.

"Really?"

She spun around whilst keeping herself from the ledge.

"Oh thank god! I was stressing out because of this! Now I feel much better!"

Keima blinked, feeling confused. She moved towards him, seeing his face up close. Keima blushed, having a weird feeling inside his stomach.

"Can we exchange emails?"

Keima's body shook.

"I... I don't really have friends at school... You're the first person I'd ever talked to!"

_Should... Should I trust her?_ Keima sighed as he pulled out his pen form his pocket.

"Give me your hand."

Kanon blushed as she held her hand out. Keima scribbled on her hand, writing his email address on it. She pulled out her marker and wrote her address on his hands. She pulled the marker away and ran away from him. She waved at him, making his cheek redden further.

"I'll see you later!"

Keima stared at her exiting the roof-top.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Keima groaned, lying on the seat. The PFP called Keima, beckoning him to take the message. Kumuro glared at him, feeling annoyed.

"Dude, it may be Friday, but can't you keep it quiet inside this library?"

Keima slowly faced Kumuro.

"Look what your suggestion did to me! Not only did I end up being "friends" with this Kanon girl, but now she calls me 96 times a day on my PFP!"

Kumuro's smiled brighten.

"Dude, you got her email address? That's so freaking awesome!"

Keima frowned at him.

"Then why don't you have it and talk to her instead?"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Then I would just be stalking her..."

Kumuro sighed, facing his notebook.

"At this rate, I won't be able to finish my novel..."

Keima blinked at him.

"What novel?"

Kumuro stood up and walked away from Keima. Keima gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Come back here! I thought you're my friend!"

Kumuro raised his hands up.

"Sorry buddy, but you should attend to Kanon as much as she wants. I need to finish my novel right now."

Kumuro arrived at an unoccupied table and sat on it. He opened his notebook up and pulled out his pen. He scribbled on the pages whilst having his face glowed.

"Maybe this should have pirates in it... Nah... Too weird to implement it..."

Suddenly, his notebook got pulled away. His eyes opened widely, finding his precious taken away. He turned around, finding Shiori clutching his book tightly. Her eyes looked down on his face like an angry goddess. Kumuro whimpered, showing his weakness.

"That's my book you're holding..."

Shiori's eyes widened, feeling surprised. Kumuro held his hands out.

"Please give it back..."

Summoning all of her strength, she frowned at him and shouted.

"You are not allowed to scribble!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"In fact, you should never be here at all! If the visual and audio booth is formed, people like you will..."

Her eyes opened widely. She covered her mouth and turned away from him, having her cheeks reddened.

"Why... Why did I say the opposite of what... I thought?"

She ran way, retreating to her spot. Kumuro held his hands up.

"My book!"

Kumuro sighed. He then smiled, shrugging off his sadness.

"Who needs books, when I can use my laptop?"

* * *

Kumuro returned to the library, carrying his laptop case. He strolled towards a table and placed the case there. He unzipped it carefully like his life depended on it. He turned on the laptop, waiting for the screen to shine brightly. He smiled as he rapidly tapped on his keyboard. Words zoomed through the line like growing bacteria. As paragraphs formed, he created his first page. He smiled brightly, gazing upon the words he written.

"If I continue like this, I'll get it done in no time!"

Shiori popped her head from the shelf observing Kumuro. She pushed her books against her tightly, feeling nervous.

"I told him not to be here anymore… But... He'ss till here... Has… Has he ever listened to what I said?"

Hearing her talk, Kumuro raised his head up. He remembered all the things Shiori did to him. Shrugging off these memories, he smiled at her.

"Who are you hiding from?"

Shiori blinked at him, wondering if he had payed attention to anything. Kumuro waved his hand back and forth, beckoning her to come here. Like a cautious zebra, she approached Kumuro carefully. She studied his face, looking for any traps being set.

"Do you wanna read what I've written so far?"

Shiori searched for a chair nearby and sat on it. She gazed upon his eyes, admiring something inside him. Kumuro turned his laptop around, revealing the screen to her. She blushed, realising that no one had ever talked this much to her before. She nodded her head and stared at the screen. Her eyes glimmered to the following words printed:

_The book warrior stood in front of the gate, pointing her sword towards the cybernetic marauder. A pile of books stacked up behind the gate like a huge mountain. The marauder pointed his laser rifle at her. She pulled out her glare of the lioness, showing her fury._

_"These books should not be tampered by the likes of you!"_

_The marauder laughed sinisterly._

_"How foolish of you to protect something that will eventually die out? We're only here to extract knowledge from these useless books and preserve them inside our global database!"_

_She gritted her teeth in rage._

_"These books are sacred! Every word! Every page! Every cover!"_

_She charged towards them swinging her sword at him._

Shiori smiled at the laptop, feeling empowered by Kumuro's unfinished story. Kumuro smiled, feeling fulfilled.

"I should thank you for being my inspiration. This story is practically unique, unlike any other stories I have read."

Kumuro stood up, gazing upon the shelves.

"When I first came to this library, it made me realise how lucky I am to work on my novel here! I guess I should appreciate it for giving me little interference…"

Shiori gazed upon Kumuro's eyes, watching them glow like the heavenly light. She stood up, feeling inspired.

"You're right."

Kumuro moved his head, noticing Shiori talking to him.

"This library is a… Wonderful place…"

Kumuro blushed, feeling strange vibes on his arms.

"It protects you from reality, with the fortress of books…"

Kumuro quickly turned his laptop facing him. He tapped his keyboard on the laptop, taking notes from Shiori. He then lifted his head away from the screen.

"You know… We haven't introduced our names yet…"

He extended his arms towards Shiori.

"I'm Muhara Kumuro!"

Her cheeks further reddened.

"Shi…Shiomiya Shiori… Is my name…"

She quickly stood up and walked away from him.

"Ha… Have a nice stay!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

* * *

Keima and Kumuro sat on beanbags, tapping the buttons on the controllers. On the screen, Keima's samurai pointed his sword against Kumuro's ninja. The samurai charged towards the ninja, waving around his sword. The ninja effortlessly countered every blow. Keima grumbled, thinking about his new annoying friend.

"This has been going on for 4 days now!"

Kumuro shook his head, smiling at Keima.

"If it wasn't for me, she might end up having a breakdown and jump off a cliff…"

Sweat poured out of Keima's head.

"Yeah… Thanks for... that…"

The ninja got knocked on the ground, having his health bar on the screen lowered. Keima continued grumbling.

"The worse thing about it is that she gave me tickets to see her perform on Wednesday night!"

Kumuro screamed like a little girl, forcing Keima to cover his ears. The ninja's head got decapitated, having his health bar empty. Kumuro moved towards him, having his face near Keima.

"Oh my god! How many tickets d'ya have?"

Keima sighed.

"Two… She knew that you have been with me all the time…"

Kumuro squealed with joy.

"This year gets better and better!"

Keima placed the controller down.

"So why did you spend time in the library writing your novel?"

Kumuro face changed.

"Well… Let's just say that ever since I was young, I tried to find ways to unleash my imagination…"

Kumuro gazed in front of the screen, staring at the samurai cheering in joy.

"Everyday, when I was around 6, I spent my time conjuring up possibilities inside my head. I somehow created original cartoon inside my head."

He grabbed the remote in front of him, changing channels. An image of cartoon characters came up.

"The first thing I tried is drawing. I was so bad at it my imagination frowned at me."

The TV showed pictures of two people arguing with each other.

"I then tried acting… but somehow I can't seem to get my voice changing at certain characters…"

It then revealed Kanon performing in front of the audience.

"Over the next nine years before coming to Majima, story writing is the way to go for me. And I've gotten much better!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from a bag near him, holding his arm to Keima.

"You wanna read the first page?"

Keima shook his head.

"I need to complete more games for the people who need me."

Keima pulled out his PFP from his pocket. The screen showed a letter icon with the number "50" next to it. Keima gritted his teeth.

"When will she stop calling me?"

* * *

Kumuro whistled through the school grounds, feeling excited. Oh boy, today's another Wednesday! He though. It felt like last Wednesday's yesterday! Outside the library, he noticed angry mobs causing uproar. He walked towards them, wondering what's going on.

"What happened to the equipment for the audio visual booth?"

"I checked the front office. Shiori was last seen there."

"Shiori? That girl what has never talked?"

"We should find her! We need to get this project done!"

Kumuro opened his eyes, travelling back to yesterday's moment:

_"Today, I'd like to proudly say that our newest addition, the audio visual booth, will be welcomed dearly."_

_Shiori sighed._

_"Once we dispose many books that were from these renovated areas, it'll be set for next week,"_

_Shiori stood up._

_Shiori... I need to find her quickly!_ He ran away from the library, racing across the footpath. The crowd turned around, noticing Kumuro.

* * *

Shiori stared at the old abandoned building inside the school, holding the cart in front of her. She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage to enter inside. She moved away from the cart, opening the door. Inside appeared almost dark, making her a bit frightened. She frowned, not letting fear get the best of her. Leaving the door out wide, she walked back to the cart and pushed it inside. Her body and the cart submerged inside the darkness. She pushed as far as she could to take the cart as far away as possible. The cart got pushed into the wall, forcing Shiori to stop. She released the handles and turned around.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, trapping her in the darkness. Her body shook in fear, afraid of the dark. She knelt to the ground, surrendering herself to fear. Thoughts boomed inside her mind.

"It's no use."

"I've always been in the dark, trying to call out."

"But no one will be able to hear me."

"If I speak, people will hate me."

"I wish… I wish I have the courage…"

"…the courage to speak up more…"

The door reopened, releasing the light from outside. A familiar figure entered inside, walking towards Shiori. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Kumuro's face.

"Shiomiya-san! Are you okay?"

Shiori blushed. _He… He remembered my name…_

"Mu..Muhara-kun!"

Kumuro smiled at him.

"You remembered my name!"

Kumuro approached Shiori.

"I know what you did with the audio visual equipment…"

Shiori widened her eyes. _Oh no! Will I be in trouble?_ Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay. You're only doing this to try and communicate."

Her body shook. _No… It's not true…_ Kumuro gazed upon her eyes.

"I'll help you explain to them! I promise that you won't get punished!"

The lights shined above Shiori and Kumuro, revealing the cart behind Shiori. The two turned around, noticing a group of mobs marching towards them. He pulled his hands off her and faced the crowd. The crowd grumbled at them, expressing their anger.

"I told you that boy will lead us to her!"

Kumuro gazed upon the crowd, showing his courage.

"I can assure you that she did not do this to cause trouble to the school!"

He pointed his fingers at Shiori.

"She had done this because she really wanted-"

"Those books to be saved."

Shiori's voice sounded firm. Kumuro turned around, witnessing a more confident Shiori taking over. The crowd gazed at her, feeling astonished. She frowned at the crowd, mustering up all of her courage.

"I'm… I'm sorry to cause all these problems… But I… I won't allow books to be thrown out. I believe books have their place in this library, and taking one away is like taking a sacred heritage from local villagers!"

The crowd faced amongst each other.

"Wow… She's actually talking?"

"Who knew that she had a big voice?"

The girl standing out of the crowd took a step forward.

"Fine, we'll hold up a meeting about what to do with the books."

She pointed at the cart.

"But first, you should take it back to the library. We're behind schedule at the moment."

The crowd turned away from Shiori and Kumuro, returning to the library. Kumuro approached the cart and pulled it away from the wall. Shiori stared at him, having her cheeks reddened.

"Th… Thank you."

Kumuro stopped pulling the cart and stared at her. He then smiled.

"You're welcome."

He turned the cart around and pushed it out of the building. She followed him out, walking back to the library.

* * *

Keima stood outside the huge dome, staring at Kanon. She waved at him enthusiastically. Keima waved back at her._ It seemed like Kanon's very happy today._ He strolled towards her whilst smiling at her.

"Keima-kun!"

Kanon clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm gonna perform in front of 10000 people today! This the first time I'll be in a big place doing this by myself!"

She lowered her arms and smiled at him.

"Isn't that great!"

Keima smiled back.

"Yeah… That's good to hear!"

She sighed, having something in her mind.

"It's great that people will come to see me… I don't feel like a nobody…"

She frowned at Keima playing his PFP. Earphones are attached to it.

"You always play your games and not listen!"

She peered behind him, making her face glow brighter.

"Wow! You're listening to my songs!"

Her face blushed.

"Keima-kun is listening to my songs! And in preparation for the concert!"

Keima's hands twitched, feeling embarrassed. Kanon moved her head closer, causing Keima to move his head. He blushed at the sight of her gorgeous face.

"Are my songs good? If they are, praise me!"

Keima slowly leaned his body away from her.

"Praise me! Praise me!"

He turned his head away from him. He gently patted her on her head. Feeling wanted, Kanon closed her eyes and moved her hands closer to her. Her cheeks reddened further. She stood up and ran away from him. She turned her head and waved back whilst running.

"See you there!"

* * *

Keima and Kumuro lined up, waiting to enter the dome. A lot of people were in front of them, chatting about the concert. Some sang to Kanon's songs. Others danced to pass time. Kumuro's body were filled with goose bumps. Keima sighed, thinking about Kanon. _For someone who annoyed me for the past week, I'm somehow starting to…_ Keima shook his head, feeling annoyed at himself. _No! This isn't right! I'm not supposed to have these emotions inside me! Hold on! Is this reality's master plans?_ Suddenly, a loud shout startled the crowd.

"What? Kanon's missing?"

A huge uproar occurred. Some argued amongst each other while others cried. Kumuro's eyes widened.

"This is bad Keima! How the hell did that happen?"

Keima widened his eyes, remembering something from Kanon.

_"Katsuragi-kun. Will you promise me to come to this place if I get really scared?"_

_"I… I promise."_

Keima ran out of the line, rushing off. Kumuro watched Keima running away from him.

"Keima buddy! Where are you going?"

Keima rushed through the bridge, arriving at his destination. He saw Kanon standing by the light pole above her. He rushed to her, tending to her calls.

"Kanon-chan, why are you not at the concert?"

Kanon turned around, blushing at Keima.

"Keima-kun!"

Keima sighed.

"Are you afraid?"

Kanon stared at him, feeling more secured.

"Are you afraid that when you want people to notice, you fear that they won't praise you if you somehow screwed up?"

"Yes, yes it is! You knew everything about me!"

Keima dropped a sweat out of his head.

"Well…"

Kanon rushed towards him, clinging onto his body. He widened his eyes, having goose bumps all over his body. Steam poured out of his head. His face reddened like a red traffic light. Kanon closed her eyes, feeling safe.

"Keima-kun! Please stand by me forever! I need you! I need you to face my fears!"

Kanon opened her eyes, gazing upon Keima's glowing face.

"I can't perform at the concert if I don't have you…"

She slowly moved her head, placing her lips on him.

"I…"

Keima's hand's trembled.

"I…"

Suddenly, Keima projected many thoughts inside his mind.

"Holy shit! How did I end up with this "I'm getting a girlfriend by making her feel secure on me" route?"

"This is bad! I'm having 3D girls fall for me!"

"Think Keima! Get out of this situation!"

"The time is now!"

Keima's head glowed, striking an idea inside his mind. He swiftly moved his head away from her.

"No!"

Kanon widened her eyes, feeling worried.

"Are you relying on what people think of you?"

Kanon's hand shook, feeling a different energy inside her body.

"You'll be a nobody to the crowd by doing so!"

Keima frowned at her.

"Stop entrusting to other people like me!"

Keima pushed himself away from her. He turned around, facing Kanon's confused face.

"Your songs… They're excellent…"

Keima turned around and clenched his fist.

"You're more powerful without me! You can shine!"

Kanon's eyes were watery.

"I… I can't… I can't do this alone."

Keima smiled at her.

"You already have done this alone!"

The crowd chanted from the dome, calling for Kanon. Her eyes opened widely, hearing their calls.

"The fans demand you to come. They need you."

Keima sighed.

"I can't have you all to myself! I won't even prevent my friend Kumruo from seeing you on stage!"

Kanon stared at him for a moment. She smiled before turning away from him. She strolled through the bridge, returning to the dome.

"Even though I have only sung for one person so far… I think I can sing for others now…"

She stopped for a moment, making Keima cock his eyebrows. She turned around and charged towards him. Keima widened his eyes, bracing for her gift. Her lips softly touched his, sending new vibes to his body. Keima closed his eyes, experiencing something very different. As Kanon pulled her head away from Keima, he fell on the ground. Kanon chuckled at him, finding him adorable.

"See ya!"

She turned around and walked away from Keima. Keima stared at her, feeling speechless.

* * *

The crowd walked away from the dome, chatting excitedly amongst each other. Kumuro jumped his way out of the dome, feeling empowered by the concert. Keima followed after Kumuro.

"This is so awesome! I've never been so happy in my life!"

Kumuro spun around in circles, waitng for Keima to catch up.

"She's the best idol in da world!"

Keima stared at him.

"No... She's not an idol."

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"She... She isn't?"

Keima sighed, having his face blushing.

"She's now shining by herself, becoming a star."

Kumuro smiled at him.

"You're right! She's gonna have the world at her fingertips!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled away from the dome.

"Let's go back to my place! You can stay over for the night!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't placed this but i own nothing in this story. Giving a shout to SSDrwh0 who let me adopt his story.

Chapter 3: When love strikes...

Kumuro stared at his book called "Dr Faustus", listening to Kodama. Kodama lifted up his own copy, speaking in English.

"Hell hath no limits."

Kodama strolled towards Keima

"Nor is it circumscribed."

Kodama frowned at Keima, noticing him spending his time on his PFP. He sighed, having to deal with him.

"Katsuragi, please translate this sentence."

Keima placed his head on the ground.

"I think they just seemed to be cleverer if they just obeyed my commands..."

Kumuro gasped, feeling worried as usual. Kodama slammed his fist on the desk with rage.

"You think you can do whatever you want by answering correctly! Huh?"

Keima sighed.

"No... Is there a problem?"

Kodama gritted his teeth. A loud knock came from the door, drawing everyone's attention to a female student. Her eyes were protected by her thin stylish glasses. Her short black hair pointed outwards. Kodama turned away from Keima and held his hands out.

"Ah! We have ourselves another new student here!"

Kodama strolled towards her. Keima lifted his body up and continued playing his PFP.

"Can you tell the class your name?"

The female student smiled.

"I'm Kitsuki Amika!"

Kodama pointed an unoccupied seat near Chihiro.

"You can sit there, Amika-san!"

Amika nodded her head as she strolled through the desks. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Keima. His shiny brown hair glowed from the bright fluorescent light. His eyes were manly – as calm as the sea. His fingers stretched covering the buttons. Her cheeks blushed a bit as she sat on the desk. She tilted her head, noticing Chihiro holding her hands out.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled at her. Amika smiled back as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The class bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. Many students stood up and left the building. Chihiro stood up and face Amika.

"You wanna come sit with us?"

Amika smiled again.

"I'm just gonna hang here a bit longer. I'll be there."

Chihiro blinked. She then turned away from her.

"We'll be at the top of this building."

Chihiro left the class. Amika gazed upon Keima, crying on the desk. Kumuro approached him, wondering why he's sad.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Keima sniffed.

"I'm sorry..."

Kumuro blinked.

"What for?"

Keima turned his head facing Kumuro.

"You still call me the capturing god, right?"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"I've never called you as such. Why's that?"

"N... No matter what I do... I can't..."

Keima moved his PFP for Kumuro to see.

"I can't capture that!"

Kumuro stared at the screen. Feeling an uncontrollable urge, he giggled at Keima.

"Is this what you're whining about? That crappy game called "Sora's Artistic Journey"?"

He fell on the floor, laughing out loud.

"Why bother playing something that you'll never be able to complete due to shitty bugs?"

Keima glared at him, having renewed energy.

"You..."

He stood up from the desk and pointed his fingers.

"How dare you mock me?"

He raised his fist up high.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I can capture this girl, no matter how many bugs this game throws at me!"

Keima ran away from Kumuro, leaving the class. Kumuro stopped laughing and stood up.

"Hey buddy! Wait up!"

Kumuro chased after him. Amika stood up and left the classroom empty. Kumuro ran through the corridors, searching for Keima. _How did I lose track of him? He couldn't have run that fast._ Suddenly, he bumped into a tall grim-looking student. He took a step back, gazing upon the bully's body. His eyes glared at Kumuro.

"Why did you block my way, punk?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Sorry about that... I was kinda in a hurry..."

Next to the bully are tall gruesome thugs clenching their fists and punching their own hands.

"Isn't he that follower of otamegane?"

"We got ourselves some great treats!"

Kumuro smiled at them.

"Well I'll be going now, so if you excuse me-"

Suddenly, the bully threw a punch at Kumuro's face. From a huge blow, Kumuro's body got pushed to the ground. The bully frowned at him, gritting his teeth.

"I don't like the smile on your face!"

The thugs advanced on him, blocking Kumuro from escaping. Kumuro lifted his body up, trying to recover from his aching head. The thugs pulled him up, levelling him to the bully.

"Guys, can we talk about this? I mean it wouldn't be good if your mothers see this happening..."

The bully glared at Kumuro, feeling somewhat offended.

"What did you say about my mum?"

The thugs grinned at Kumuro.

"I think he called your mum fat!"

"You should bash him up for that!"

The bully clenched his fists.

"You're gonna regret saying that shit to me, you LIMEY OTAKU BASTARD!"

"All of you, stop!"

The thugs turned their head, noticing Kusunoki standing behind them. Kumuro moved his head, facing her.

"Attacking a defenceless person... That's not something a real men would do!"

Kumuro's eyes glimmered. Kusunoki's flawless long black hair flew to the left, feeling the gentle cool winds being blown. Her glaring brown eyes reminded him of a strong samurai from one of his video games. Her arms were folded side by side, showing her seriousness. Kumuro smiled, having his cheeks reddened. The thugs chuckled, finding her funny.

"Seems like we got another person to play with..."

Her face continued frowning at the thugs.

"I wouldn't bother fighting against the likes of you low life scum! You're lucky I'm letting you go now, so you better get out of here now!"

The bully slowly advanced towards Kusunoki.

"She has a huge voice for a mere girl... Let's see if she can talk to this!"

The bully pulled out his baton and pointed it at her. He charged towards her, drawing his baton away. Kusunoki grinned sinisterly. She spun her body around, lifting her leg up. Her feet smashed his head, forcing his body to plummet on the ground. He dropped his baton as it flew away from him. His body twitched in agony, sending fear upon the thugs. The bully cried from his pain.

"Owie! My head!"

Kusunoki lowered her eyelids.

"Leave."

The group of thugs ran away from her, causing the chattering students nearby to stare at her.

"Hey it's that captain, Kusaga-san!"

"I remember Kusaga Kusunoki!"

"She's so beautiful on TV!"

Kumuro smiled at her, admiring her looks. Kusunoki noticed him standing in front of her. Her eyes opened widely, causing her cheeks to slightly redden. She then frowned at him.

"Why are you still standing here for?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Kumuro's face went pale.

"Thanks for saving me back there,"

Kumuro strolled passed her, resuming his mission. She grabbed his arm, locking it tightly. Kumuro struggled like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!"

Kusunoki glared at him.

"Why did you let those men push you around?"

Kumuro poured tears out of his eyes.

"Wh... Why are you doing this? Didn't you save me just then?"

Kusunoki gritted her teeth.

"It's guys like you the reason why low life creeps are made!"

Kusunoki released him, making him collapse on the ground. Kumuro turned around, admiring her hair. She turned away from him and strolled through the corridor.

"You make me sick! I never wanted to see you again!"

* * *

Keima sat on a bench, having a notebook and pen next to him. He tapped many buttons on his PFP.

"Damn that Kumuro jerk! I'll show him!"

He lifted his notebook up, scribbling circles, lines and words on the pages. He then placed it down and continued playing his PFP. Amika hid behind a tree, admiring his looks from afar.

"Wow... He's so... fascinating..."

His glasses shined from the sun light. Amika pulled her camera out, taking snapshots of him.

"This specimen will definitely be added to my collection!"

She placed her camera away and pulled out her notebook. She opened it and scribbled a few notes on a fresh page.

"Subject... Number... 3. Personality..."

Amika hummed, trying to think.

"Mysterious will do..."

She gazed upon his hair, making her blush.

"I wonder how I should approach him..."

Keima lifted his head and faced Amika. She gasped, moving her face behind the tree. Keima scratched his head, figuring out her motives.

"Why are you behind a tree?"

Her body trembled, having her cover blown. _What should I do? This is too soon for me to interact... No... This is a perfect opportunity to conduct my experiment._ She moved out of the tree, revealing herself. Keima studied her face carefully.

"You're that new girl I assume."

Amika smiled with joy.

"You're very intelligent!"

Keima blinked at her.

"Uh... Thank you."

Amika slowly approached Keima, staring at his PFP.

"Watcha doing?"

Keima turned his head away, giving attention to the PFP.

"Trying to find a route out of the loop..."

Amika stared at the book lying near Keima. Her face glowed, having her heart filled with joy.

"I love drawing these kinds of diagram!"

She moved her head, facing Keima. She lowered her eyelids, realising that he's more focused on his PFP. Kumuro ran towards Keima, waving his hands at me.

"Keima buddy! I need your help!"

Keima sighed. He lifted his head facing Kumuro. Amika blinked, wondering why she's feeling ignored.

"What is it?"

Kumuro stood near Keima and Amika.

"I need your galge gaming skills to help me!"

Keima rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need it?"

Kumuro blushed, having something in his mind.

"Well... There's a girl I like..."

Kumuro lifted his head up, noticing Amika stand next to him. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hi there! I'm Muhara Kumuro!"

Amika glared at him.

"Hi..."

Amika faced towards Keima.

"So what are you doing after school?"

Keima grinned sinisterly at Kumuro.

"So you came back, begging for my help..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you because it's sad of you to even attempt something nearly impossible... Now will you help me?"

Keima glared at him.

"Fine... But I'm telling you, 2D girls are not the same as 3D girls, so don't take my words as an absolute solution."

Keima stared at the PFP. Amika glared at Keima, feeling angry.

"So who is it you like?"

Kumuro lifted his eyes, staring at the sky.

"Um... Kasu... ka... Kusa... nogi?"

"Kasuga Kusunoki, am I correct?"

Kumuro nodded his head. Keima grinned sinisterly.

"You're in for a tough time. She's the captain of the girl's karate club and the successor to the ancient Kusaga's life and death martial arts temple."

Kumuro murmured.

"Well she can fight well..."

Keima chuckled.

"The only way for you to win her heart is to eventually fight her to the death!"

Kumuro's eyes twitched.

"Umm... Isn't there another way around this?"

Keima shook his head.

"This is most likely the only way..."

Keima lifted his head from the PFP.

"However... You could also try being her pupil, but good luck making that happen!"

Keima turned his head, noticing Kumuro running away. Keima shook his head.

"Oh Kumuro, you fool..."

Amika folded her arms, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Are you done yet?"

* * *

Kumuro laid his body down, bowing down to Kusukoni.

"I wish to be your pupil, captain!"

Kusunoki blinked at him.

"You're..."

Kusunoki turned away from him, folding her arms.

"This is the girl's club. Go find the men's karate club!"

Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I... I've been inspired by your scolding..."

Kumuro smiled.

"I want to become stronger and defend myself (and those who can't help themselves) against the unjust..."

Kusunoki closed her eyes and grinned.

"Is that so? You make it sound so simple..."

She wiped the grin off her face and turned around.

"Do you honestly believe that you can master something like this so easily?"

Kumuro sighed.

"I've seen many people training hard..."

Kumuro slowly lifted his head up.

"But I know that if I stick to one thing and keep going, I will achieve something seemingly impossible!"

Kusunoki's eyebrows twitched, feeling a strange aura emitting from Kumuro's body.

"What's this? This feels..."

She turned her head away from him.

"I don't have time to teach beginners..."

Kumuro's head brightened, striking an idea.

"I'll do odd jobs as well!"

Kusunoki blushed to Kumuro's glowing face. She strolled away from him.

"Your face creeps me out... I'm gonna fix everything you have as unnecessary, starting tomorrow!"

Kumuro stared at her hair, causing him to blush. He sighed, feeling pleased.

* * *

Amika sat on the bench, having her body near Keima. She gazed upon Keima's face, watching him spend time with his PFP. _He's almost everything I had ever dreamed of... The only thing wrong with him is his lack of attention to me... No matter... this won't take long..._

"So... What are your hobbies?"

Keima lifted his head up, frowning at her.

"Why are you still here?"

Amika blushed, gazing upon his eyes.

"Well..."

She placed her hand near her cheeks.

"I want to get to know you better..."

Keima looked down, staring at his notebook.

"If you really want to, why don't you start helping me?"

Amika blinked.

"Umm... How?"

Keima lifted the notebook up.

"I need you to write everything down so I can record every single possibility."

_Should I help him... Or not..?_

"I'll do it!"

Amika smiled as she snatched the notebook from him. She pulled out her pen, ready to take notes down. Keima faced his PFP, resuming his mission. She sighed, feeling unwanted. Suddenly, Kumuro ran towards him.

"I did it! I got in!"

Keima sighed as he lifted his head up.

"You got in what?"

Kumuro stood near Keima.

"I became Kusunoki's pupil!"

Keima blinked at him.

"That... That's impossible..."

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna try and get to know her better!"

Kumuro stared at Keima's PFP, studying the screen.

"Dude, stop playing that while you can!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Now you're just rubbing it in..."

Keima faced away from him.

"I still have more possibilities to unlock, so get ready to face humiliation when you see me out of this loop!"

Kumuro stared at him.

"I'm gonna go now..."

Kumuro turned away from Keima.

"I'll see you later."

Keima's hands trembled, feeling angry. Amika frowned at Keima, feeling more impatient.

* * *

Kumuro arrived at the training room, carrying a broom and a bucket of water with him. His martial arts uniform rested neatly on his body. He moved to a spot and placed the bucket down. Using the broom, he swept the floor. _Even though I've been at it for a few days now, he thought. I'm starting to get a hang of this special training. Maybe I have a chance to become powerful..._ The floor sparkled clean, creating reflections of the ceiling. Kumuro nodded his head as he lifted up the bucket and carried the broom and bucket to another room. He opened the door blocking him, revealing Kusunoki.

His eyes glowed, admiring her hair. She hugged the cat gently, smiling at it. The cat nudged her hands, showing affection to her. Her eyes glimmered, causing Kumuro to blush. He smiled, feeling a heart-warming presence from her body. She slowly turned around whilst gazing upon the cat. Her eyes opened widely, noticing Kumuro witnessing her shameful act.

"Wha-wha... Mu-Muhara?"

She twisted her body around, holding the cat away from her.

"This... This isn't..."

She stood still, feeling embarrassed. She then glared at him.

"I was gonna get rid of it, so don't get any ideas!"

Her face changed, gazing upon Kumuro's face. His face glimmered, emphasising his soft face. His eyes looked like the cat she was holding. His blushes caused her to blush back. She growled at him, feeling angry.

"Why are you showing me that?"

She punched Kumuro in the face, causing him to push back. He collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. He slowly stood up, enduring the pain given. She stormed out of the room, entering the balcony. She held her hands out, holding the cat over the building. She glared at it, despising it for giving her weird feelings. Kumuro stared at her, wondering about the fate of the cat.

"Weak things like you are unnecessary! Thanks to you, that smiling weirdo witnessed something that should never happen!"

She clenched her fists.

"I'm gonna change that face of his with a few blows when I'm done with you..."

Kumuro's hands trembled. She pulled the cat away, preparing to throw it out.

"Be gone! Don't ever come here again!"

Kumuro's eyes widened. Kusunoki hastily jerked her arms around. She huffed and puffed, relieved to see her troubles gone... until she lowered her head. Her hand still grasped the cat. The cat purred at her, feeling excited. Her cheeks reddened, feeling humiliated.

"Wha... Why won't you GO?"

She commanded her arms to throw the cat out. They however stood still, refusing her orders. She gritted her teeth, feeling weak.

* * *

Kumuro and Kusunoki faced each other, kneeling on the ground. She glared at him, generating her anger towards him. Kumuro glared back, feeling concerned for her.

"Captain. I know why you're feeling like this..."

Kusunoki clenched her fists.

"State your reason..."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You're going through something that you've been repressing for a long time."

Kumuro and Kusunoki exchanged silence to each other. Her mouth then opened.

"And what makes you think of that?"

His eyes glimmered.

"Everyone has some secrets that they wanted to hide... Our secret desires that are considered as unacceptable."

He pointed at the cat standing next to her.

"Your desires are cute and weak things!"

He pointed at his face.

"And somehow, you are interested in my face."

She faced away from him, feeling ashamed.

"Then..." Having her voice breaking up. "What... Should I do?"

Kumuro raised his fist up.

"You should embrace your desires!"

Kusunoki blushed.

"Em… Embrace it?"

Kusunoki slammed his fist on the floor.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I embrace something that a warrior doesn't really need?"

Kumuro lowered his fist.

"If you continue like this, your urge to embrace it will spin out of control, and it may take over you for good."

Kusunoki's eyes widened.

"You… You really think that could be possible?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"However, if we feed your desires with something small like this one…"

He pointed his fingers at the cat.

"Then it won't be enough to satisfy them enough for you to suppress it."

Kumuro moved his body near her. Kusunoki blushed, watching his face up close. Her body formed goose bumps.

"I got the perfect something to feed your desires…"

Her voice trembled.

"Wha… What would that be?"

He smiled at her. His voice sounded gentle, like a talking cat.

"How about a date where we both wear cute clothing?"

Kusunoki stared at her for a while. His eyes twitched, feeling stupid. _Nice going Kumuro. That's really subtle of you!_ She punched him with all her might, sending him flying towards the wall. His body got smashed into it as he collapsed to the ground. She stood up, clenching her fists.

"That's the dumbest idea ever!"

Kumuro tried standing up, groaning in pain.

"Man… Three times already…"

He gave her a sad look. His eyes were watery. Tears were shed form his eyes. Kusunoki's eyed watered in reaction. She gritted her teeth, feeling angry at herself.

"You're right…"

She faced away from Kumuro and folded her arms.

"I feel like I'm submitting to its will… I'll do what I must."

* * *

Keima sat on the bench at the park, playing his PFP. Amika groaned at him, standing next to him.

"You're playing your games on a Sunday? And it's the same game from yesterday?"

She turned away from him, folding her arms. _After a few days, my man of my dreams had turned out to be some lifeless otaku whose priorities are only to his games!_ Kumuro strolled towards Keima. His woolly beige cardigan covered his brown turtle-neck shirt. His black pants stood out, having Keima drawn to it. Keima blinked at Kumuro's pants.

"What's with these clothes?"

Amika turned around, staring at Kumuro. Her heart pumped quicker, feeling breathless. Her eyes shimmered. She blushed to Kumuro's well groomed hair. Kumuro smiled at her, noticing her colourful dress.

"You're looking nice today."

Amika faced away from him, covering her cheeks

"Th… Thank you."

_This feeling…_ _I can't believe it… All along?_ Kumuro's head faced Keima.

"I'm on a date. I wanna see what you think of it."

Amika's hands trembled. _Oh no… This can't be happening to me… What did I do to deserve this?_ Keima moved his head, studying his cardigan.

"It's good enough for your date to beat you up many times over."

Kumuro chuckled.

"Well actually, she wanted to do this because she wanted to suppress her love for cute and weak things."

Kumuro turned away from Keima and strolled towards the city streets. He then lifted his thumb up.

"Wish me luck!"

Amika sighed, staring at Kumuro's. _He's the one... I... I must do something!_ She moved her legs, following after Kumuro.

"So you decided to go after Kumuro now?"

She turned her back, glaring at Keima.

"So now you talk to me!"

She charged towards him and kicked him in the face.

"You Otaku jerk!"

He flew off his chair, collapsing on the ground. She stormed away from him. Keima stood up, grumbling in pain.

"Stupid 3D girls..."

* * *

"Let's get this straight Muhara. This isn't a date! It's a cure to that 'desire' I must stop once and for all!"

Kumuro strolled beside Kusunoki, gazing upon her. Her eyes were bewitched by the elegant silky-soft white dress. She looked down, blushing at her dress. Her hands were tied back, feeling nervous.

"But why do I have to wear this? Isn't it fine to just wear my school uniform?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"If you really want that desire to go away forever, we have to make sure they receive something that will prevent it from reappearing again."

His face reddened, admiring the vulnerable look on her face.

"Besides, today's Sunday."

Her hands trembled from her fears.

"Th... This is embarrassing! I feel like everyone's looking and laughing at me!"

Passing boys stared at her, admiring her looks. Amika followed Kumuro, blending within the crowd. Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone admires your looks because you look cute!"

Kumuro smiled at her, causing Kusunoki to further redden her cheeks. They stopped moving, staring at each other. She frowned at him and kneed him in the groins. He moaned as he fell on the ground. She repeatedly kicked him, unleashing her anger.

"Stop creeping me out like this!"

Amika held her hands out, feeling worried for Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama!"

* * *

Kumuro's eyes glimmered, staring at a video game case.

"Wow... The new expansion for Regolia came out!"

He then hugged it tightly.

"I can't wait to try this with my lovely pyromancer!"

Kusunoki glared at him, folding her arms and tapping her feet.

"Why are we at this video games store?"

Kumuro turned around, staring at Kusunoki. He then scratched his head.

"Oh sorry... I haven't been around this city for long."

He then smiled at her.

"Perhaps you can take me to where ever you want."

Amika stood behind Kumuro, blushing at him.

"Even though he has similar interests to that Keima jerk..."

Her eyes glimmered.

"He's such a gentleman..."

* * *

Kumuro stared at Kusunoki, witnessing her grabbing a handful of tapes inside a sports store. She stacked it on top of each other, forming a tower.

"How many will you buy?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Maybe I should be the one choosing places..."

* * *

Kumuro and Kusunoki strolled through the games arcade. Kusunoki glared at him.

"Why are we going to this place?"

Kumuro pointed at a machine.

"I think there's something there you might like."

Kusunoki moved to it, studying the machine carefully.

"What does this do?"

Kumuro smiled.

"Well... You tried to hit as many lobsters as you can before time runs out."

Kusunoki blinked at it. She then smiled, feeling excited.

"Wow. You really have found a common ground for our interests."

She grinned whilst grabbing a hammer near her.

"But this machine is no match for my karate skills! The Kasuga style is also good on preys!"

The lobsters slowly crawl out if their hiding spot. She quickly swung her hammer, bashing up a lot of lobsters. Kumuro shrugged as he stood near another machine. The machine hollered "New high-score!", revealing the number "728".

"It seems like I have the new high-score, Muhara."

Another machine called out, drawing her attention. Her jaw dropped as she noticed Kumuro scored 802 points. She clenched her fist, facing the machine. She bashed the lobsters hard with her hammer, denting their shape. Kumuro stood near Kusunoki, watching her trying to win again.

"Maybe it's best if we go now..."

"Not until I beat your high score!"

Kumuro sighed.

Kumuro and Kusunoki sat on the swings, watching the bright orange sun go down. Amika hid behind a tree, staring at the two. Kusunoki sighed, feeling down.

"I... I don't understand... It doesn't feel right..."

Kumuro sighed too._ I thought this date would turn out well..._ _But... It doesn't feel like a date... I wonder what's missing..._ He turned his head facing her.

"Maybe something's missing... Can you think of something?"

Kusunoki sighed, staring at the ground. She then heard a chattering noise from the opposite side. Her eyes widened as she pointed at them.

"This... Let's do that Muhara!"

Kumuro stared at the couples. His face blushed. The two couples stared at each other, licking their ice-cream together.

"Oh Sammi! You're so naughty!"

"It feels good though, Kikki!"

Kumuro's heart thumped.

"I'll... I'll get the ice-cream."

He slowly stood up and walked towards the ice-cream stall. _Oh god, I've never been this far!_ _I... I could end up kissing... No... This is too soon! It's my first date! How could I ever think that far when it's my first date!_ Amika's body trembled, watching Kumuro holding out a note near the stall. _Oh no! This is the part where the two will be together!_ _I'm such an idiot! Why did I miss my chance on something I rarely noticed? _Kumuro returned to his seat, holding out the ice-cream. He held it out, levelling it to his and Kusunoki's face.

"This... This feels awkward..."

"I... I know..."

They stared at the ice-cream.

"We better do this quick... Before the ice-cream melts..."

They slowly moved their head towards the ice-cream. Their tongues slowly popped out, bracing for a lick. Kumuro's hands shook. Kusunoki frowned at him

"Stop shaking... Muhara..."

"I... I can't help it!"

Amika gasped, having her eyes widened. Kusunoki and Kumuro slowly licked the ice-cream and blushed together. _This is awesome!_ _An indirect kiss!_ Her eyes gazed upon Kumuro's pleased face. _W-wait a minute! Why am I letting myself do this?_ _How does this make these "desires" go away?_ _I'm... I'm actually giving the desires what they want!_ _Muhara tricked me... Didn't he?_ With bitter rage, she pushed the ice-cream away, causing it to splatter on the ground. Kumuro stared at Kusunoki, noticing her face changed.

Why did you stop?"

She gritted her teeth, pushing him away. He fell on the ground and graoned in pain. She stood up and pointed her fingers at him.

"You just wanted to make me fall for you, didn't you?"

Kumuro's body trembled, feeling scared. She pushed her feet on his stomach, making him gasp for air.

"You think you can try something funny on me, when I now figured out your plans! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kumuro grabbed her feet, lifting her leg up. She hopped, trying to regain balance. He slowly raised up from the ground, glaring at her.

"I may have wanted a date with you..."

He gently placed her feet on the ground.

"But there's another reason..."

Kusunoki's body trembled, feeling a different energy.

"Then... What reason is that?"

Kumuro gazed upon her eyes.

"You were trying to rip your body in half!"

Kusunoki cocked her eyebrows.

"How so?"

Kumuro pointed his hand at Kusunoki.

"A part of you always like cute and weak things! By rejecting that part, you're making yourself weaker than you've already been!"

She gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed.

"You're not making yourself stronger by elimination your 'weak self'...you're trying to destroy something that has been a part of you!"

"Shut UUUPPP!"

Her fist flied towards him. Kumuro held his arms in front of his face, deflecting a blow. Her eyes widened, having her body shook.

"Is this your strong self? Are you really strong without your weak self?"

Kusunoki turned away from him, feeling humiliated. Kumuro sighed.

"Who are you trying to impress in the end? Those who appear strong?"

Her eyes were closed, shedding a few tears.

"These bullies like the ones you saved from me are weak on the inside, wanting to make themselves look tough and hiding their true weak selves. Do you really want to be like these dirt bags forever?"

Kusunoki knelt on the ground.

"I... I'm a man!"

She wiped the tears off her.

"I am no longer a woman!"

Kumuro sighed. He walked towards a garden, pulling a flower from the garden. He ripped the stems off, showing only its face. He walked towards her and placed it on her head.

"You're not a man... You're an awesome fighting girl who likes cute things."

Kusunoki blushed, having her hands feeling the flower. Kusunoki faced Kumuro, noticing him smiling at her.

"It's the girl I like better than others. You are unique form other girls I've met!"

Kusunoki stared at him, feeling a warm vibe from him. She shouted at him.

"Are you crazy? How can cute and strong go together?"

Kumuro took a step back, trying to avoid her wrath.

"Well you know cats? They seemed cute, but they mercilessly hunt mice down as part of their instinct!"

She glared at him.

"Why are you comparing cats to humans?"

"Don't you get it? Just by looking at the cat proves how you don't have to sacrifice one thing in order to gain another!"

A cat slowly walked near Kumuro, patting its head on his legs. Kusunoki blushed, watching the cat purring. A mouse crept by, trying to avoid the cat. The cat turned around and hissed, chasing after it. Kusunoki watched the cat dashing away. She then faced Kumuro and sighed.

"Well... Maybe you're right..."

She turned away, walking away from Kumuro. Kumuro stared at her hair glowing form the sun.

"Do you… do you think we could go out together?"

She stopped moving, making Kumuro shiver. Instead of showing anger, she turned around and smiled at him. Kumuro blushed from the sight of her glimmering cute eyes.

"I would love too... if only you're in the same year as I am..."

She turned away from him, leaving the park. Amiki's eyes glowed, feeling victorious. _Thank you kami-sama! I will redeem myself and make him fall for me!_

* * *

Kumuro strolled towards Keima, finding him at the same spot. He sat on the bench near him and stared at the falling sun.

"I kinda had a fun half-date today. Sadly, it turned out that she and I weren't really meant to be..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I guess I should wait before another girl comes to me..."

Keima laughed sinisterly, staring at the glowing screen on the PFP.

"I did it..."

Kumuro turned his head, staring at Keima.

"I broke out of the loop..."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"You actually got to the ending?"

Keima laughed loudly, hollering like a lunatic.

"And you thought it would never happen! Well guess what? I, the capturing god, laugh at your disbelieving face!"

Kumuro blinked at him. Keima stood up and laughed more.

"Who's laughing now?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Just show me the ending..."

Keima stopped laughing, adjusting the glasses.

"Fine fine."

Kumuro stood behind Keima, peering at the PFP. Keima smiled evilly.

"This is it. I can see the ending!"

Keima pushed the button. Suddenly, the screen shows the starting menu with strange words written. Keima's eyes widened with disbelief. Kumuro covered his mouth, feeling something coming out.

"I'm sorry buddy but..."

Kumuro dropped on the floor, rolling around and laughing out loud.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?"

Keima gritted his teeth in rage. A fiery aura ignited his body as he raised his arms up high.

"I, the capturing god, will not be defeated by more mere bugs! I shall prevail!"

Keima returned to his seat and stared at his PFP. Kumuro stopped laughing, pulling himself from the ground.

"Dude, you really are sad..."

He turned away from Keima, finding Amika standing near him. He smiled at her.

"Hey there!"

Amika stuttered.

"H-h-hi th-there."

She gazed upon his eyes, blushing at her.

"So... You wanna hang out?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his head.

"Well... It's getting a bit late."

"Maybe you show me around this place. I'm new here."

Kumuro chuckled.

"So am I, so I may not be able to show everything around..."

Kumuro and Amika strolled together, leaving Keima behind.

* * *

Keima sat on the bench, crying in pain. The nightlight shun on his miserable body. A few crows circled around him, laughing at him.

"This… This is all I can do Sora…"

A shadowy figure emerged out of the tree, staring at Keima. It pulled out its bubble wrap, trembling in fear. It spent its time popping each bubble whilst staring at Keima's saddened face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rainy Days of Gloom

**The following chapter contains some use of racial slurs (particularly Lebanese stereotypes). This is not meant to offend any Lebanese in anyway, but only used as a gag material. I apologize to any Lebanese people if it's still wrong for me to use stereotypical terms.**

Keima sighed, placing his hands on his chin. _After going through all of the possibilities... It turns out that it will never be. I'm sorry Sora! _Kumuro sighed, staring at the window. The window revealed grey clouds creeping towards him.

"Mondays are always gloomy!"

Amika turned her head, smiling at Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama, don't worry about what day it is."

Kumuro turned around, noticing Amika sitting behind him. Her face glowed like a small sun shining around.

"Just think about everyday as a day you like the most, and you'll get through them more quickly!"

Kumuro smiled back.

"You're right!"

Amika closed her eyes, showing him her blushing cheeks. Kumuro turned around, noticing Keima laying his head on the desk.

"Keima buddy. Is there something wrong?"

Keima groaned.

"I feel depressed."

Kumuro rolled his eyes.

"Are you going on about that crappy game again?"

Keima sulked, thinking about it.

"Sora... I'm sorry..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I heard that it's gonna rain today. I guess everyone's feeling the gloom..."

Kumuro turned around. He saw Chihiro staring at her small pink bag. She sighed, having her mind drifted off. He took a closer look at the bag.

"What's that you got there?"

Chihiro noticed Kumuro, snatching her bag and hiding it underneath the desk.

"None of your business!"

Her glare forced Kumuro to turn around. Nikaido entered the room, getting ready to begin her lessons.

* * *

Keima sulked on the bench, covering his head with his arms. Kumuro sat next to him, watching the clouds darken.

"It's gonna get heavy..."

Keima stood up, walking away from Kumuro.

"I'm going home..."

Kumuro stared at him drifting off at another direction. Suddenly, a boy screamed, catching Kumuro's attention. He saw a little student surrounded by a group of bullies. The little boy cowered against the bullies, feeling alone and vulnerable. Kumuro walked towards the group, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hey weirdo, what's with that girly DVD?"

The little boy growled at one of the bullies.

"It's not mine! This is for my little sister!"

One of the bullies kneed him down, making him collapse on the ground. The DVD dropped on the ground, lying near him. The bullies laughed at him.

"Seems like this fag's trying to lie to us!"

The bullies advanced on him, kicking him senseless. Kumuro gritted his teeth and shouted at them.

"Leave that poor kid alone!"

The bullies turned around, laughing at him.

"Hey, it's that follower!"

"This kid must be with him!"

"Let's leave them so they can have their alone time together!"

The bullies jeered as they walked away from the boy. Kumuro moved his body near him, finding bruises on the boy's body.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy glared at him. He raised his body up, picking up the DVD, and move away from Kumuro.

"Leave me alone!"

Kumuro watched the boy running away from him. Drops of water pelted to the ground, making Kumuro sigh.

* * *

Keima drudged through the ground, reflecting by himself. _Am I... Am I really the capturing God? Or have I been a fraud all this time?_ His body budged into Amika, falling on the ground. They both exchanged glares with each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you look up next time, Otamegane?"

Keima gritted his teeth at her.

"Just what dya think you're doing here anyway?"

Amika pointed at Chihiro.

"She's trying to confess to this guy here."

Keima turned his body, having his cheeks red at the sight of Chihiro's smile. His body trembled at the sight of her arms held out, revealing a pink bag. The tall boy pointed at his body, feeling dazzled. _What... What atrocity is this? What world would let a girl pursue a boy of her dreams? _He formed a picture of a burning building inside his mind._ If something like this got included, the company who made it would burn in hell!_ The clouds boomed with thunder, drawing attention to Amika.

"Seems like the rain's here..."

Amika pulled out an umbrella from her bag, opening it up. She placed it above her head before drips of water pelted onto Keima. Chihiro turned away, looking down. She strolled past Amika and Keima, having Keima's heart thumping slowly. He turned around and watched her walk away in defeat. She turned her head, revealing her saddened face. Her eyes were watery, forcing Keima to sympathise with her. After gazing upon Keima's face, she turned away and retreated.

* * *

Keima stared at the window, watching the rain pouring down. Kumuro followed Keima's actions, feeling depressed. (Keima) _I... I had never seen Chihiro like this... _(Kumuro) _This boy... I can't believe some people would do something like this..._ (Keima) _I guess strong people have moments of weakness..._ (Kumuro) _I need to do something about it. I feel that he's been alone all his life..._ (Keima) _Why am I thinking about this? I'm not supposed to get involved with reality!_ (Kumuro) _If I find him again, I'm gonna use everything in my powers to help him... _Chihiro entered the room, grabbing Keima's attention. She stared at Amika and sighed.

"Amika-chan..."

Amika stared at Chihiro, watching her take her seat.

"About yesterday..."

Chihiro took a deep breath.

"What you saw... Was uncool..."

Amika placed her hands on her back.

"Even though I tried my best into my confession... I got rejected effortlessly..."

Keima stood up, wanting to say something. _I don't like to do this, but somehow, reality had desperately asked me a favour..._ Suddenly, Chihiro's face changed, shrugging off her depression.

"Oh well, on with the next guy!"

Keima's eyes widened. His jaws dropped. Amika blinked at her, pulling her hand away.

"If you think about it, the head captain of a soccer club has a lot more standards than I do..."

She lifted her head up.

"I guess this is just like many confessions I made..."

She pulled her phone out.

"You see, when I think "Oh, he's so cool!", I ended up confessing to him out of the blue..."

She moved her phone near Amika's face. Amika gazed upon a picture of a boy.

"What dya think of this person?"

Amika hummed, taking her time.

"I'd give him a 7. That hair looks ugly!"

Chihiro blushed.

"But his face does look cute, eh?"

Amika nodded.

"I suppose so."

She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Oh love, how dull the world would be without you?"

"That's not love..."

Chihiro opened her eyes turning her head. Keima's body enveloped with the shadows, forming a demonic figure.

"A heroine's love is a lot heavier than yours! Immediately forgetting it and changing... is very ridiculous!"

Chihiro gritted her teeth. She jumped out of her desk and growled at him.

"What's up with you, Otamegane?"

Kumuro turned around, noticing Keima exchanging glares with Chihiro.

"This doesn't concern you!"

"Shut up! Give me back my concern!"

Kumuro broke a sweat from his head.

"What did you do this time, Keima?"

Keima's head were focused on Chihiro, watching her blink at him.

"Concern? What were you concerned about?"

"You've never done any hobbies, you've never worked hard on anything you liked to do, you call people unfavourable names, and when you open your mouth, you whinge and moan about getting boys to like you without wondering why!"

Keima pointed his fingers at her.

"It's people like you who stink of reality! That's-"

"You."

Chihiro glared at him, folding her arms. Feeling a strange aura, his anger died out. His mouth was open wide, feeling vulnerable. Kumuro lifted himself from his chair, staring at Keima. Her shouts caused Keima cowering in fear.

"You're always in your "Go Home" club, you always say shit to people, and you've now been whinging and moaning about some game I don't even want to know!"

She pointed his fingers at him, making him get on all fours like a wimpy dog.

"Do you think you're that self-righteous, you LOW LEVEL COCKROACH GUY?"

Keima ran away from her, leaving the classroom. Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling sorry for Keima.

"Chihiro-san, was it really necessary to say something like that to him?"

Chihiro turned around, glaring at him.

"Shut up follower! You know it served him right!"

Keima crawled through the corridors, running away from his problems. Many students outside stared at him. _Even after I've done reality a favour, it chewed me up and spat me out like an ungrateful child! Well that's it! Reality can go screw himself and jump off a cliff! I'm through with him!_

* * *

Kumuro entered the cafe, holding a pile of game cases in his arms. Mari entered form the kitchen, greeting Kumuro. He greeted back, smiling at her.

"How's Keima going?"

Mari sighed.

"He's still in his room..."

Mari turned around, facing the kitchen.

"I'm starting to worry a lot. He hasn't been to school for a few days now. The teachers are complaining about his absence."

Mari faced Kumuro.

"Is there something going on at school?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'll try and get him out."

Kumuro walked passed Mari, walking to Keima's room. The door sealed tightly, preventing any trespassers from access. Kumuro knocked on the door, trying to get Keima's attention.

"Hey there, Keima buddy! I bought some games for you to play."

A note flew from the door slips. Kumuro picked it up and read it. _Go away! I need not to see anyone!_ Kumuro sighed.

"I know you're sad from that fight the other day. Can't you at least talk to me about this?"

Another note flew by as he picked it up. _You're disturbing my game time!_ Kumuro sighed again, feeling defeated. He walked away from the room, walking past Mari and leaving the cafe.

"I'm sorry... I... I seemed to fail..."

* * *

Kumuro held his umbrella, protecting his body from drips of dangerous water. He gazed over yonder, walking through a crowd of people. Some were drenched in the rain, feeling depressed. Others held their umbrella above them, smiling with no worries at all. A tear dripped form his eyes, thinking about Keima.

"I thought that being someone's friend means that you can help people get better after something bad happens to them..."

Kumuro sighed, thinking about Keima's impervious prison.

"But I... I can't do anything about Keima..."

He lifted his head up, reading the sign saying "Aioki games and videos galore!"

"Maybe this shop will cheer me up..."

He entered the shop as he shrunk his umbrella. He strolled through aisles, checking out new titles. His head faced the counter, seeing the boy (the one he saw at school) handing a DVD case to the cashier. The cashier smiled at the boy.

"Luckily, I saved a copy of this for you!"

Kumuro peered at the DVD cover, noticing the title "Card Catcher Hitomi". The boy placed a note on the bench and smiled at him, feeling thankful.

"You really are the best, Mr Toushi!"

The cashier swapped the note for a few coins. The boy placed the coins inside his pocket. Pleased to see the boy filled with joy, Kumuro walked towards him, holding his hands out.

"Hey there!"

The boy turned around. He widened his eyes, hiding the case.

"You!"

He ran away from Kumuro, escaping from him.

"Wait up!"

Mr Toushi watched Kumuro chase after him. Kumuro grew his umbrella and held it above him. He suddenly stopped moving, noticing the boy surrounded by the same bullies.

"Hey look, it's that gay poofter again!"

"I wonder what he's got inside this time!"

The bullies pushed him around, forcing him to drop the case. Kumuro marched to the bullies, taking action for the boy.

"Stop it!"

The bullies stared at Kumuro.

"What do you have against this poor boy here?"

Instead of answering him, the bullies laughed at him.

"I can't believe this fag needs his boyfriend to defend her all the time!"

Kumuro gritted his teeth, feeling insulted. The bullies turned away, jeering with each other. Kumuro turned around, noticing the boy running away. He turned his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"Why do you keep giving more problems to me?"

Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling powerless.

* * *

Kumuro stared at the blackboard, ignoring the rain outside. His eyes watered, traumatised by yesterday's outcome. He placed his head on the desk and covered his head. His arms were wrapped around it, attempting to soothe his sorrows. Tears poured out, wetting the desk. _Why... Why can't I do anything? Why doesn't anything I do make things better for people I choose to help? Why are they still sad? Why won't they let me help them?_ Chihiro stared at Kumuro, feeling a bit anxious. Ayumi sat on a desk nearby, looking at Chihiro. Amika's eyes watered, feeling concerned for him.

"Poor Kumuro-sama... That Otamegane hasn't talked to him for ages..."

Chihiro stared at Keima focusing on his PFP.

"I doubt that's what he was crying about."

Her voice started trembling.

"Well... I don't think I'm the one to blame anyway."

Chihiro faced Ayumi, giving her a concerned look.

"I'm not that mean, right? That Otamegane started it anyway!"

Ayumi hummed to herself.

"Katsuragi... Is that depressed, huh?"

Amika stared at Ayumi, noticing her cheeks slightly redden.

* * *

Keima laid his body on the ground, feeling his body numb. His stomach growled, demanding Keima to take drastic measures. Many people stared at him whilst walking passed him. Keima stared at the ground, having his final moments at his school. _After trying to rebel against you reality, I'm the one who's about to be on my knees... Well played reality... Well played trying to force me into submission... Well played proving your superiority..._

"Enough of this... Stand up..."

Hearing the voice, Keima slowly raised his head up. His eyes widened, catching glimpse of Ayumi crouching near him. Her shiny brown eye glimmered brightly from the shining sunlight. Her short black hair, smooth as silk. Her gentle smiled forced Keima blushing.

"If you sleep in a place like this, I'll run you over."

She stood up, straightening her body.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you..."

He lifted his head up, studying her body.

"A... Ayumi…"

She blushed as her hands moved closely. Her body trembled at the voice of Keima saying her name. She reacted by pushing her feet to his face. Keima groan in pain, rolling his body over. Footmarks were printed on his face. She turned her head away, checking if anyone was close by.

"Ple... Please don't call me Ayumi..."

Keima's voice croaked.

"So... What are you going to say?"

Ayumi turned around, facing him again.

"Oh yeah... I heard you got into the fight with Chihiro."

Keima tried standing up whilst fixing his glasses.

"I..."

He stood up from the ground, facing Ayumi.

"I'm not fighting with her."

Keima turned away, trying to walk away from her. His mind questioned itself about Ayumi. _Why... Why would she want to help me? Yes... I did say some stuff to her... And I cheered for her at the race...but... could she..._ His body collapsed on the ground, feeling low on energy. He gasped, feeling his stomach growing angrier. Ayumi walked towards him, taking a closer look.

"You... You hungry?"

Keima continued groaning, feeling breathless. Ayumi dragged his body, taking him somewhere else.

* * *

Keima sat near Ayumi on the stairway, holding a fruit box and a piece of omelette soba bread. He stared at her facing away from him. She locked her legs tightly using her arms.

"This is my secret stash of calories, so eat up while you can..."

Keima chewed on the bread, tasting the delicious sauce made fresh. Ayumi faced Keima, asking him a favour.

"Please make up with Chihiro..."

Keima blinked at her.

"You know... Chihiro's a good friend of mine."

Keima faced away from her, lowering his eyelids.

"Then please, by all means cultivate that friendship you have with her from now on..."

Ayumi shouted at him with anger.

"I don't mean that!"

She sighed, facing away from Keima. He gulped the last piece of the bread before sucking on the straw from the fruit box.

"You see... When I heard that Chihiro said some bad things to you, I had a bad feeling about it..."

Keima turned his head, feeling confused.

"Why did you have a bad feeling about this?"

Ayumi blushed, being taken by surprise.

"Umm... Well... Why is that...?"

She kicked him in the head, making his body fall flat on the ground. Keima groaned from his pain.

"I'm really a punch bag, aren't I?"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"Umm... Sorry about that..."

She stood up, helping him stand up again. Ayumi smiled at Keima, causing him to blush again.

"One more thing… It's our turn to clean the classroom... Don't forget to come."

Ayumi ran away from him. He continued staring at her, trying to make sense of his situation.

* * *

Kumuro sat on the table, staring at the shelves. Usually he would continue with his novels... But his mind was filled with sorrows and worries. Shiori sat at her desk, having a handwritten notebook and a pen lying on the desk. The notebook titled "Affection in Space". She sighed, showing concern for him. _Poor Muhara-kun. I wonder what's going on in his mind._ She sighed, pointing her eyes at the ceiling. _If this world have invented telepathy, I would know right away about his thoughts, then I can help him overcome these problems he beared._ She slowly moved her eyes away. Her eyes widened, noticing Amika sitting next to Kumuro.

Her eyes widened in shock. _Wha... Who's this girl? I've never seen her before!_ Her face blushed at the sight of her glasses shining. Amika placed her hands on Kumuro's shoulders, making Shiori blush more. _No... It's can't be..._

"What's wrong, Kumuro-sama?"

Shiori lifted a book nearby, covering her face. _Are... Are they really that close?_ Kumuro sighed.

"Hey there..."

Shiori slightly lowered her book. _Oh wait. He's not referring to her by her first name... Unless... No. I shouldn't get any ideas..._ Amika stared at his saddened face.

"Is this about Keima not talking to you?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"It's..."

Amika nodded her head. _This is the perfect time to get closer! Maybe I could ask him out soon! No... Wait... This is a bit soon... Is it?_

"Go on..."

Tears flowed from his eyes

"It's about yesterday... and a few days ago... I tried helping this boy... He seemed to get teased a lot... But this boy..."

Kumuro sighed.

"He keeps rejecting me."

Amika awed at him, giving him affection.

"I never knew how much of a Samaritan you are..."

Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I... I just wish he would let me... then I can make things better for him..."

"Listen..."

Kumuro turned around, facing Amika.

"This isn't really your fault. If that boy doesn't want you help, then he might either be too scared to get help, or he fears that more problems will be caused if he gets help from you. Even then, he's foolish not to accept your help."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"I guess you're right... You know what will cheer me up?"

His face glowed, making Amika blush. _Is this..? No, it can't be... It's too soon! Is it..?_

"Wha... What is it?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Shiomiya-san."

Amika blinked at her.

"What."

Kumuro pointed at Shiori, causing her to hide her face with her book.

"I'm gonna go talk to her now..."

As Kumuro got off his seat, Amika gritted her teeth in rage. She glared at Kumuro standing near Shiori. _Who the hell is this "Shiomiya" girl? I didn't calculate that Kumuro-sama has another girl! _Kumuro waved at Shiori, smiling at her.

"Hey there!"

Shiori blushed, feeling more nervous than before. _Wow... This has been very long since that incident... Is he here to... no... I think he just wanted to talk to me._

"So watcha doing at the moment?"

He gazed upon her notebook, noticing the title "Affection in Space".

"Oh I see... You're writing a novel like I've been doing!"

Her body trembled, feeling embarrassed. She quickly pulled her notebook off the desk and stood up.

"I... I have to give this book back..."

Kumuro blinked.

"Any particular reason?"

Shiori slowly nodded her head.

"Well... This book is... written by a friend of mine... And she wanted me to read it."

Shiori walked away from Kumuro.

"Have a nice stay!"

Amika smiled sinisterly, tasting victory. _What am I worried about? Even if she liked him, she has no chance against me! Now he's all mine..._ Amika walked towards Kumuro, having her arms on her back.

"So... Is there anything else that will cheer you up...? Something... Physical?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I must help this boy now!"

Amika dropped her jaws, feeling disappointed. He raised his fists up, having renewed determination.

"I don't care if he rejects my help or not! It's clear that he needs someone's intervention, and I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing!"

Kumuro ran away from Amika. Fumes exhaust out of her head.

"K—k-k-kk-ku-mu-kk-kk-k-kk-kumu-ro-k-k-k-k..."

* * *

Keima and Chihiro stood inside the classroom. Her hands grasped onto a mop and a dustpan. His hands carried a broom. They both exchanged stares, filling the room with silence. Keima clenched the handle tightly, expressing his anger. _Oh reality. Now you're trying to force me to do your bidding by using this girl? Just how much more will you do to prove your point?_ Chihiro gazed upon Keima's eyes, picturing him getting killed by a giant spider. _Ayumi told me that she's doing training today and asked me a favour. Seems like she's more cunning than I thought..._ She closed her eyes, disgusted to see his face.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

Keima faced away from her.

"Well same to you..."

He lifted a chair up, moving it to another location. Chihiro opened her eyes and stared at him. Her cheeks slightly redden. She then sighed.

"Well actually, I have one thing to say..."

Keima stopped, being caught by surprise.

"I don't think I'm sorry... Even though calling you a cockroach is a bit much..."

Keima turned his head, feeling more puzzled. She quickly turned away from him, whistling. _Chihiro... Is she being..?_ Keima shook his head. _No no no. This is just my imagination. There's nothing between us, and I have nothing to do with real girls!_ Suddenly, a picture of Kanon appeared in his mind, making him face away from Chihiro. _Dammit! Why is this girl appearing now? Why can't I forget that moment? _Chihiro's eyes widened. Swiftly, she dashed to Keima.

"Otamegane! Duck!"

Keima's body submerged below the window, hiding beside Chihiro. The two popped their heads, staring at two handsome boys standing next to the classroom. They chat about baseball and chicks, laughing loudly. Keima turned his head, staring at her blushing face. She lowered her head and sighed. Fumes of affection exhausted out of her head.

"He's so cool, Yuuta-kun..."

She placed her hands on her head.

"I wonder if I can get a little closer to him somehow... His birthday's coming up soon..."

Keima blinked at her. Chihiro is pretty much out of her mind right now...

"I'm looking for a good present for him... but..."

Keima chuckled, holding his glasses.

"Foolish girl! If you were to fall for someone like that Yuuta guy, you wouldn't really have that problem."

Keima moved his head closer.

"I will ask you this: What does he like? His personality? Hair colour? What hobbies he has?"

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Your approach will be based on those things."

Chihiro faced away from him.

"I don't know! I just got to know him recently..."

Keima closed his eyes, smiling.

"To capture your partner without research... Is almost suicidal."

He held his hands out.

"It's like going through a minefield while skipping naked!"

Chihiro turned her head, facing Keima.

"What's your point?"

Keima grinned sinisterly.

"I never neglect to do some research. Therefore, I can get my confessions in every time."

Chihiro giggled, placing her hands on her lips

"That's just game talk anyway."

Keima stood up from the ground.

"So what if it is just game talk? Have you ever confessed and succeeded before?"

Chihiro blushed, staring at Keima.

"Well..."

She leaned on the desk nearby, facing away from him.

"Who cares about that?"

He placed his hands on his glasses, facing away from her.

"To group me together with failures of the gaming world or the real world... Is Idiotic!"

Chihiro turned around, pointing her fingers at him.

"BIG TALK FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER BEEN IN LOVE BEFORE!"

She gripped his shirt, trying to lift him up.

"Have you ever gotten close to real girls before?"

Keima blushed, seeing Kanon standing away from him. His body ended up standing on the bridge at night. She turned around and charged towards him. Keima opened his eyes widely, bracing for her love attack. Her lips softly touched his, sending those awkward vibes to his body. Keima closed his eyes, wanting to forget the incident. He opened his eyes, noticing Chihiro staring at him. He faced away from her, trying not to think about Kanon.

"I guess not..."

She shook his body, making his head feel dizzy.

"I can't believe it! That was a lie! Oh my god! Who's that girl? Who's the one you were with?"

Chihiro turned her head, noticing the students staring at her and Keima. The two duck down.

"Be quiet now..."

Chihiro's whisper sent Keima in shivers. Her face changed, forcing him to look up.

"If you have been in love... Tell me."

Keima widened his eyes.

"Tell me what to do... Tell me how to make successful confessions!"

Keima's eyes watered. _Reality... Are you really desperate for my help?_

* * *

Kumuro strolled through the streets, finding the Aioki shop. _In order for me to somehow help this poor boy, I guess I have to find someone he trusts first._ He spotted a sign above the open door as he entered through. He walked through the aisles, staring at Mr Toushi waving at him.

"Hello there! You must be the boy form yesterday."

Kumuro walked towards him, waving back. Mr Toushi smiled at him.

"Say, are you a friend of Ichigou?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'm actually from his school. Do you know where I can find him?"

Mr Toushi shrugged.

"I don't really keep addresses when pre-ordering, but he comes here every day and chat to me."

His left eyebrow lifted up.

"Say, is there something you need from him?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Well I just saw him getting bullied, and I tried helping him."

Mr Toushi sighed.

"So you must be the 'follower' guy Ichigou was crying about. He was depicting you as an outcast he doesn't want to be with when they mentioned you."

Kumuro sighed.

"I have ideas I can try to help him, but so far, he still rejects me..."

Mr Toushi shook his head.

"All I can say that he will see you as some contagious disease for a long time, so it will be hard for you to gain his trust..."

Toushi's eyes focused on Ichigou, making Kumuro turn around. Ichigou gritted his teeth, feeling angry.

"Why do you keep following me?"

Mr Toushi sighed.

"Listen kid, he's not here to make your life hell."

Ichigou ignored him, glaring at Kumuro.

"Ever since you arrived, you always make things worse than it already has been! What do you want from me? Tell me!"

Kumuro shed a tear form his eyes.

"I... I just want to help you."

A river of tears poured out, making Ichigou lift his eyebrows up. He lifted the pressure on his gritting teeth, reacting to Kumuro's sad face.

"But... You just keep pushing me away. It makes me sad when people like you won't let me help."

Kumuro wiped the tears off his face. Ichigou sighed.

"I... I didn't realise... Then tell me? How are you going to help me?"

Kumuro's lips waned.

"Do you have friends at school?"

Ichigou shook his head. Kumuro nodded his head.

"Then I can help you get more friends, so you won't have to feel left out."

Ichigou blinked at him.

"How?"

Kumuro pulled out his PFP, showing him an image of anime girls.

"There's a fan club in here. Maybe it's a good start to meet new friends."

Mr Toushi smiled, feeling joyful.

"Wow! This guy has a really good mind!"

Ichigou frowned at him.

"I don't need to join a club to make friends!"

Ichigou left the shop, making Kumuro and Mr Toushi sigh.

"Well... This kid is a bit stubborn... Don't worry too much about him."

* * *

Keima stood behind the blackboard, pointing at the image of a boy. Surrounding the boys were six circles. Chihiro sat on a desk, placing her hands on her cheeks. She stared at Keima's face, drawing her attention away from the blackboard.

"Okay, since we decided to pull back for now, next step is to create perimeters between you and Yuuta."

He turned around and wrote different words in each circle.

"We first create events that have nothing to do with love..."

He crossed out the words and wrote "love" inside each circle.

"... And then gradually change them into love!"

He faced Chihiro, noticing her staring at him. He frowned at her, feeling ignored.

"Did you get anything I said?"

Chihiro snapped out of her daydream, straightening her back upright.

"Ah... Sorry..."

Kumuro entered the classroom, walking towards Keima.

"Dude, why are you still in here?"

Keima turned around, grinding his teeth.

"Stop interrupting my lessons!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrow.

"What lessons?"

Chihiro faced Kumuro, smiling at him.

"He's gonna help me succeed in my confessions?"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Chihiro.

"What confessions?"

Keima shouted, pointing his hands at the door.

"GET OOOUT!"

Kumuro frowned, feeling pushed out.

"Geez, I thought we would be hanging out as usual..."

Kumuro turned away from Keima, leaving the classroom. Chihiro sighed, feeling sorry for him.

"Do you have to be mean to your friend?"

Keima adjusted his glasses.

"I'm only concerned with helping you out..."

Kumuro strolled through the corridors, gazing over yonder. _Why did I have to pick a friend who will always treat me like a jerk? Oh well... I can always come to the library..._ Suddenly, he stopped moving, seeing Ichigou standing in his way.

"H... Hey there?"

Ichigou sighed.

"I thought about yesterday... So tell me more about this place I can go to?"

Kumuro stared at Ichigou's face, feeling a bit confused. He smiled, shrugging off the confusion.

"After school, I'll take you there."

* * *

Kumuro and Ichigou entered the room, noticing many people sitting amongst each other in a circle. Each held out figurines of their favourite characters. Ichigou blinked at the crowd, feeling uneasy.

"I'm having second thoughts about this..."

Kumuro placed his hands on Ichigou's shoulders.

"Don't worry! You'll fit in fine!"

Suddenly, a tall grim-looking thug stood behind them. Feeling the shivers, Kumuro and Ichigou turned around, having their bodies shaken.

"I remember this guy..." Ichigo's voice trembled. "H-h-h-he's form our sch-school, right?"

Kumuro gulped. The thug glared at the two, revealing his angry red eyes. He reached his arms out, preparing his attack. Suddenly, his face changed.

"Oh my god! There are actually Majima High students who love Hitomi!"

Kumuro and Ichigou blinked, feeling bewildered. The thug hugged them, squeezing their bodies with affection.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the only one!"

Kumuro and Ichigou suffocated, crying out for air. Feeling embarrassed, the thug released them and scratched his head.

"Sorry about that... It's just that you guys were from my school!"

The thug smiled.

"I'm Heihachi!"

Kumuro smiled.

"Like Heihachi from the Dakkon series?"

The guy called Heihachi laughed.

"Do you play that game?"

Kumuro smiled.

"I have a whole collection of them."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"So what drove you to come here?"

Kumuro hesitated.

"Well... I wanted to help this guy, Ichigou, find more friends who like Card Catcher Hitomi!"

Heihachi crossed his lips.

"So... You don't really like that show?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"I kinda liked it. I watched it when I got bored."

Heihachi let out a heart-warming laugh.

"Well you should watch all of the episodes! It'll blow your mind!"

He pulled his thumb out, holding it upwards.

"Any fan of Hitomi is a friend of mine."

Kumuro and Ichigou nodded his head. Ichigou then spoke out

"Hey, do you know the most famous quote?"

Heihachi nodded his head.

"I sure do!"

Ichigou and Heihaci held their arms up high.

"I, the card catcher, shall prevail!"

They high-five each other, smiling with joy.

"This is so much of a classic quote!"

"Come! Let's go join the others!"

Kumuro, Hehachi and Ichigo strolled together, chatting amongst each other.

* * *

Chihiro crouched near Keima, placing her hands on her cheeks. She gazed upon his eyes, blushing at the sight of his glasses glimmering. Their bodies were covered by the umbrella, being protected by the rain. He pointed his hands at a sheet of paper on the ground whilst talking about an "attack-plan". He lifted his head, glaring at her.

"Are you listening?"

Chihiro sighed.

"Ah, sorry..."

Kumuro strolled towards Keima, holding his umbrella up. Both Ichigou and Heihachi followed him, carrying their umbrellas with them.

"You wanna come with us today?"

Keima growled at Kumuro, feeling annoyed.

"Can't you see that I'm helping Chihiro out?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Sheesh! You're sounding like Chihiro's boyfriend!"

Keima's cheeks blushed. Chihiro's hands trembled.

"Don't say something like that! Just go on with those new friends of yours!"

Kumuro sighed again.

"Why do you have to be moody all the time?"

Kumuro strolled away from Keima, letting Heihachi and Ichigou follow suit.

* * *

Chihiro sat on her bed, watching a news reporter on TV. She hugged her Miffy doll close to her while pyjamas. She sighed, watching the reporter pointing at raining cloud icons. She picked out a remote near her. She pushed a button on it, making the screen reveal an image of Kanon. Chihiro sighed, pushing the button again. A tall man pointed his gun at a bleeding victim, smiling sinisterly. The screen changed again, revealing three contestants staring at a huge picture of a fire truck. She pushed a different button on the remote, making the screen go black. She lifted herself of the bed, placing the remote near the TV.

Chihiro walked towards a bookshelf, picking up a yearbook. She flipped through the pages, revealing a picture of Keima. Kumuro's voice resonated inside her mind. _You're sounding like Chihiro's boyfriend!_ She strolled towards her desk, holding her yearbook out. She picked her phone up and pushed a few buttons. A picture of Yuuta appeared on the phone screen. She looked at the pictures of Keima and Yuuta, admiring their looks. She sighed, thinking about tomorrow. She placed the book on the desk, leaving the pages open. The screen changed, revealing a list of her friends' names.

Chihiro pushed a button on the phone repeatedly, highlighting the words "Tereda Miyako". She pressed the green button and placed it near her ears.

"Hey there Miyako-chan."

* * *

Keima laid his body on the bench, staring at the clear sky. _Today's not going to rain eh? Seems like a good day for Chihiro to confess._ He sighed, thinking about her. _However, she doesn't seem to take anything serious. Real women... How I don't really know them..._ Suddenly, Chihiro appeared in front of him, holding out a paper bag.

"Hey there! I got you some pork buns from 7-11!"

Keima slowly lifted his body, letting her sit down.

"You do know that you're confessing today, right?"

Chihiro slowly opened the bag.

"More importantly, let's eat them while they're hot!"

He pulled out a notebook sitting near him, holding it out.

"I wrote your lines, so you better study them hard!"

His eyes widened, noticing Chihiro handing a pork bun to him.

"Feeling hungry, capturing god?"

Keima sighed as he placed the notebook away. He snatched it off her as he faced away from her. Chihiro took her time munching her bun. Keima took a huge bite off it, trying to eat it as quickly as possible. After finishing the bun, she turned her head facing Keima and smiled.

"I heard that a new Chinese restaurant opened up. You wanna go there together?"

Keima shook his head.

"We got a more important task at hand. After finishing the confession, our project will be finished."

Chihiro crossed her legs.

"About that, I don't think I wanna do this anymore..."

Keima widened his eyes.

"If you think about it... I don't think I really liked him after all... So let's ditch this and-"

Keima threw his notebook down, feeling angry.

"I worked hard to make this happen for you, and you're giving up now?"

Chihiro swiftly stood up, glaring at him.

"Did I actually force you to help me out?"

"That's not the problem! I have met many people who are different, yet they gave it their all!"

Keima moved his head closer.

"Can't you at least be a bit serious?"

Chihiro's eyes watered, forcing her to shed a tear.

"I… I admit it…"

Keima's eyes shifted, feeling a bit concerned.

"I don't have any talent, I'm not really pretty, my friends all shine brightly, but I… I can't shine like everyone."

Chihiro closed her eyes, blocking the tears from escaping.

"Even if I'm serious, nothing good will happen!"

She pushed him away, moving away from him. She then stopped, glaring at the ground.

"I may as well be care-free forever!"

Keima's eyes widened, watching her walking away from him. Images of Ayumi and Kanon appeared in his mind, reminding him of their sorrows in the past. Ayumi sat on the ground, trying to mend her leg. Her saddened face and her cries from her pain forced him to shed a tear. Kanon stood on a ledge, moving her hand against her head. _Why… Why now? Why am I seeing this?_ Keima sighed, feeling stupid of himself. Tears poured out of Kanon and Ayumi's eyes, facing Keima. They shouted at him, speaking at the same time.

"Why? Why did you hurt her?"

Keima shed a tear, wanting the girls to disappear. He wiped the tears off his face as the girls vanished from his mind.

"I'm not gonna screw up anymore!"

Keima ran from the bench, chasing after Chihiro.

* * *

Kumuro and Ichigou strolled together, looking forward to another day. Ichigou smiled brightly whilst holding a figurine.

"These friends of mine will be pleased to see this!"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this right now."

Suddenly, they stopped, facing the bullies. They laughed at Kumuro and Ichigou. Ichigou trembled with fear.

"Well well well. It seems like that poofter's showing his doll to his boyfriend!"

"Looks like the gay couple are having a good time together!"

They laugh sinisterly, forcing Ichigou to run away. Kumuro held his arms, making him open his eyes widely.

"You don't have to run. Trust me."

Kumuro released his arms. Ichigou stared at him, noticing his face filled with conviction. Kumuro marched towards him, glaring at them.

"What's your problem throwing insults at that poor kid and I?"

The bullies continued laughing.

"Hey look! That's follower's defending his girlfriend!"

"Don't piss him off! He'll use his poofter arm to bash us up!"

Kumuro clenched his fist. _I'm sorry, but you asked for it!_ Striking a punch at a bully's face, he sent him flying away. Ichigou's eyes widened, being caught by surprise. The bully collapsed on the ground, crying in agony.

"Owie! That bastard punched me!"

Blood poured out of his nose, forcing him to cry. His friends gritted in rage.

"You little piece of shit! You're gonna get it now!"

The bully charged at him, throwing their arms at him. Kumuro held his arms out, deflecting their blows. Using his might, he slammed the bullies into each other, knocking them to the ground. The crying baby opened his eyes widely, feeling fear from Kumuro's vengeful face.

"What kind of Otaku are you?"

The bullies ran away from him, leaving the baby behind. The baby slowly stood up, pointing at Kumuro.

"You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna bring all of my friends, and all of my brothers, and all of my sisters, and all of my cousins, and-"

"Dude, why are you speaking like a Leb?"

The baby gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! You're so gonna pay now!"

The baby ran away, leaving Ichigou excited.

"Wow! How did you hit those bullies hard?"

Kumuro smiled, facing Ichigou.

"Let's just say that a friend of mine and I had helped each other out… But violence will never solve any problems…"

Ichigou giggled.

"Then why did you use it?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"I guess reasoning only works on those who do have a brain…"

Ichigou laughed loudly.

"Man, you're so funny!"

Kumuro turned away, continuing to walk.

"We better get going now! I think we're late!"

* * *

Keima strolled through the pier, staring at a huge stationary ship. He held an empty bag that used to carry pork buns. _I hope Chihiro's right there. I need to set things right once and for all!_ Noticing a huge plank leading to the main deck, he placed the bag inside a nearby bin and climbed aboard. He gazed upon Chihiro standing far away from him. She held her hands on her umbrella and the rails tightly, gazing upon the open sea. She sighed, feeling depressed. Trying to grab her attention, he dashed towards her.

"Don't jump!"

Chihiro screamed whilst being tackled on the ground by Keima. She lifted her body up, trying to find who pushed her. Her eyes widened, seeing his face. He placed his hands on his head, staring at her.

"I thought you're gonna jump off."

Chihiro gritted her teeth.

"Like hell I would!"

She stood up and walked away from him, climbing through the stairs in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?"

She turned around, shooing him off.

"You don't like me, right?"

"I just came here since I felt worried!"

She stopped moving at the top of the stairs, blushing her cheeks. She then frowned at him.

"Just don't worry about me, okay?"

She pointed at him.

"You and I already know that I'm just an half-ass girl."

She started walking around back and forth, swinging her umbrella around.

"Besides, it's better if I just hang loose and try not to do anything serious!"

Keima climbed through the stairs, trying to reach her.

"Listen, if you weren't in love after all, why chase after a guy?"

Chihiro stared at Keima. Drips of rain started pelting onto the ship. She sighed as she lifted the umbrella up.

"In the end, I realised that I'm just looking for someone that shined…"

She turned away from him.

"When... When I longed for him, I felt like I'm shining along with him… Guess that makes me naïve…"

Keima slipped under Chihiro's umbrella.

"Sounds like it!"

Chihiro barked at him.

"Get away from me!"

Keima stared at her.

"But it's now raining!"

Chihiro turned away from him.

"What… What I was thinking… Was that we were alike… For you who's been playing games all the time, escaping from reality… I thought you would understand how I feel…"

Keima's eyes watered, feeling sorrow from her.

"But you absolutely don't…"

Keima sighed.

"When I first arrived at this shitty world, I expected everything from it. It turned out that it not only ignores some of my suggestions, it also mocks me for hearing my calls…"

He smiled, thinking about something else.

"But I don't feel disappointed about myself…"

Chihiro moved her head, staring at his glowing eyes.

"Because I don't need to follow anyone to shape into the person I am today…"

He turned around, gazing upon her.

"You're the only person controlling your own body. No one else can tell you what you can or can't do!"

She lowered her umbrella, frowning at him.

"That's bullshit! If I really wanted to shape my body, I wouldn't be an idol like Kanon-chan by now!"

Keima nodded his head.

"It's up to you to decide, Chihiro!"

Chihiro swung her umbrella at him, making him collapse.

"Don't' call me that! It's impossible!"

Keima tried standing up.

"Even though I though you're bland, you're the most independent girl I know so far!"

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"You can say shit to people without giving a damn, and you're the only one who can knock me down hard."

Chihiro swung her umbrella again, sending Keima on the ground.

"I would've shined if I could!"

He stood up again, smiling.

"The only problem is your way of thinking. Just stop thinking it's impossible. You'll be fine."

Her body trembled, feeling nervous.

"N… No matter what I do, I'll always be…"

She lifted her umbrella above her, preparing to strike again.

"I'll always be bland!"

Keima quickly placed his hand on her shoulders, causing her to blush. They both stared at each other.

"How about..." Keima's voice trembled, causing him to blush. "How about going around town and finding something that will make you shine?"

The rain stopped, letting the sun shine on Keima and Chihiro. Frowning at him, she smashed the umbrella on Keima's head, causing him to collapse again. She closed her eyes, turning her head away.

"Fine! But only if you don't touch me again!"

* * *

Keima and Chihiro strolled through the streets. Chihiro faced away from him, staring at windows she passed by. Keima sighed, staring at his drenched PFP. _I did reality a favour... at a cost of my soaked PFP... Why? Why?_ Chihiro's eyes caught a glimpse of a music store. She stopped moving and sighed, feeling hopeless. Keima stopped moving and faced her.

"I'm gonna go inside there."

Chihiro pointed her fingers at the shop. She walked towards it as Keima's eyes glared at her. _She... She's giving up already?_ Keima followed after her, entering the shop.

"You're giving up again?"

Chihiro stood in the middle of an aisle.

"I searched all over for something I can do..."

Keima blinked at her.

"Not even tap dancing?"

Chihiro turned around, glaring at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Her eyes changed, making Keima concerned. She faced a pile of CDs, picking up one.

"When I saw the people inside each building, they had a lot more years than I did to shine... Maybe it's too late for me..."

Keima walked towards her, staring at the CD cover.

"It's never too late. You can start right now."

Chihiro turned her head, cocking her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Keima pointed a picture of a lead guitarist.

"Have you tried guitars before?"

Chihiro stared at the CD cover.

"Well... "

Keima smiled at her. Chihiro blinked at him, feeling confused. Shrugging them off, she chuckled at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way that..."

She placed her hands on her lips.

"Could I?"

She stared at the CD, watching the people inside it come alive. They all wave at Chihiro, beckoning her to join them. Her face grew a smile, feeling enlightened.

"I think my uncle has a guitar he's not using for years..."

Keima nodded his head.

"You got nothing to lose now that you have found your calling..."

* * *

Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi strolled through the streets, laughing amongst each other.

"That was the best day ever!" cried Ichigou.

"You guys wanna go to a mall and get some slushies?" asked Kumuro.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, witnessing hordes of thugs surrounding them. They all clenched their fists, ready to bash up innocent victims. The baby stood out, pointing his fingers at him.

"You're gonna get it now, Otaku bastard!"

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Wha-? You bought Heihachi with you!"

Heihachi clenched his fist.

"So you're one of those guys who have been throwing insults at my friends!"

He pulled out his sinister grin.

"Come and get us... if you dare..."

The thugs shook their hands in fear. The baby stuttered.

"D-d-don't worry about that guy! Focus on those otaku wimps!"

Slowly, the thugs charged after them. Heihachi, Kumuro and Ichigou stared at each other, smiling. They backed themselves against each other, watching the thugs launching their arms at them.


End file.
